When fate deals a hand
by Sara Loui
Summary: KC meets Bray in the Techno camps and they escape together... R
1. Chapter 1

KC shivered for a moment and tried to lay still. If he lay still, the cold wouldn't consume every nook and cranny not covered by the thin veil of a blanket he had to cover himself every night. The cold nights had become a mind over matter affair, if he willed himself warm, if he didn't focus on how the cold crept up from the tips of his toes, over his feet and along his calves and shins, then he could pretend that he was warm and safe and back in the mall.

The Mall, a distant memory, almost a dream now, one he indulged in on particularly cold nights such as this. He couldn't count the days since he'd been there, face were a faded mix, but names he remembered. When the Technos had taken them, trucks filled with what they called as 'virts', KC had seen as familiar faces from the streets; He'd been with some, Andy and Tally, but they'd been quickly separated and he'd been sent to a camp over viewing a mine. And he'd been there ever since. 

He'd become a man there, quickly and swiftly, the harsh workings, the brutality of the situation making him more mature beyond his years. They'd even made him an honest worker, enough times of being caught and beaten for stealing a crumb of bread had dealt with that streak. He shuddered at the memory of trying to escape that evening so long ago, they'd beaten him good for that one, and locked him away, he'd known how many days had passed then. He'd scrawled lines for everyday that passed onto the wall; everyday the sun had shone through the small slit and then disappeared as the nights had set in. A mark for everyday a meagre meal and small can of water was shoved through a small hole of the hut he'd been trapped in.

That hut had become familiar, at first the lines had gone to three or four and then he'd be released from the prison. Punishment for retaliation, for losing his cool, for getting caught with his hand in the food basket. But escape had given them longer reason for keeping him cooped up, he'd counted twenty eight lines before the door swung open and he was dragged back to his usual quarters, hungry, thirsty and head and eyes pained by the brightness of the sun.

Since then he'd not been in the hut so much, although his old ways didn't truly depart from him and he still couldn't help but try for that one fix of glorying over the fact he'd managed to steal from them. But all in all they'd created what they wanted, a meek slave to carry out their bidding. That's what they all were in the camp, slaves, no-one spoke or retaliated or turned, they merely did. Followed orders, carried out commands, bit there tongues, did their duty. 

The nights dragged on and the days turned colder once more, and here he was lying in a hard wooden bed, thin mattress and even thinner blanket covering him, and all he could dream of was the Mall and past faces. Too much time had passed for him to remember the time before the Mall; he couldn't remember the faces of his parents. How absurd to think that he couldn't remember what his mother looked like, he couldn't remember what his father's voice sounded like. He had trouble remembering the mallrats, but still fleeting memories flashed through his mind now and then and he knew their memories were still inside his head somewhere.

"Number eight three four...bring him out too"

A voice invaded his fractured sleep and KC opened his eyes in a daze, squinting into the night past the shadows of sleeping bodies nearby. A light suddenly shone over him and he looked up at the figure of one of his captors.

"You, up, now" they told him, a sharp order before they stepped back a little.

KC didn't argue, but pushed himself up to sit, sliding his feet into his boots as he pushed aside the blanket. Standing he followed the guard out of hut he shared with several other slaves. He joined a few others, all woken from their sleep and walking in a line towards a forecourt of the camp.

"What going on?" he asked sleepily, to the figure ahead of him

"You, silence," said a guard sidling up to him and cuffing him on the ear.

KC winced in pain but ducked his head down and kept quiet, as they came to a halt, lined up waiting. A few trucks drove into the forecourt and parked.

"Come on, get moving," said a guard gruffly, obviously not happy about having to move slaves in the middle of a cold night, and KC found himself manoeuvred and jostled towards one of the two waiting trucks before he climbed up into the back.

Once the truck as full with ten or so others, guards secured the back doors and the truck pulled off silently on its way. Although weary and puzzled by the night's antics, KC found himself relishing in the heat being created by so many bodies cramped together. The truck drove for many hours, and KC could see the night disappearing as the sun started to rise, its brightness shining throughout the tarpaulin which half covered the back of the truck. A young woman had succumbed to weariness beside him and her head had lolled down on his shoulder, he let it lie there enjoying the hint of human contact that wasn't a fist, or a well aimed boot. A few others also slept through their transportation, but sleep wouldn't come to KC despite his weariness and he was awake when the truck finally came to a halt.

He managed to rouse the young woman beside him from her slumber, before the tarp raised and the back door was lowered once more while they all piled silently out of the truck. A large building loomed up beside him, and KC vaguely recalled it as similar to country estates he'd visited on family outings a long time ago. They lined up outside the stairs which rolled up to the large door. KC watched as it slowly opened and a few men walked out, surveying the small crowd gathered. One of the guards climbed the steps and spoke in low tones to the men before turning and thumbing a direction around the house.

"Come on you lot, move," said a guard, and they all filed away around the large estate house to the back.

Makeshift huts had been erected in what had been large expansive gardens. Fields rolled away into the distance, and KC could see rows and rows of figures toiling in them already.

"Alright you lot, welcome to your new home" said the guard in a gruff sarcastic tone "Come on, make a move on, plenty of work to be done"

They were directed to a pile of old tool, shovels, hoes, picks and the likes and were directed to take one before being led into one of the fields. 

"Don't look so disappointed, it's better than the mines right," said a guard, KC noticed the one who had given him a cuff on the ear previously. He leered over to KC, bending low to his ear "Or would you prefer to go back to the mining camp? I do know your fond of your little hole over there"

KC merely gritted his teeth and looked straight ahead. He knew the guard, not by name but certainly from the camp, he'd been on his back since day one, and KC knew they had a certain working relationship going on. He hoped being brought here meant, that that working relationship was going to end.

"Now don't you worry, you'll be treated the same here as you were at the mines. Just a change of scenery is all, you get to do a little gardening work, nice little bit of harvesting and the likes. After all your masters need feeding don't they, need to make money to feed all of you,"

KC tried not to roll his eyes at the running commentary as they walked, the guards seemed to revel in the fact they could make their slavery out to be all in a good cause. They worked, and reaped the benefits by doing something with their lives and having a roof over their heads, a hot meal everyday and a place to sleep at night. If you could call working from dawn to dusk, eating food you wouldn't feed a dog, and a bed so hard and cold sleep would evade you if you weren't so exhausted, a life.

"You there, you there," said the guard after a while, pointing directions and shoving people towards them "You lot follow me"

KC was starting to wish he'd gotten some sleep in the truck as he was walked through field after field, some growing crops, others being toiled by workers.

"You, you and you, welcome to your new work stations," said the guard turning and waving a hand over at a field already being toiled at by workers. Another guard leaning against a fence and enjoying the view of the slaves working, wandered over to them

"These the new ones"

"Yeah, just transported them over from the mine, some of the best workers here"

"They better be, can't afford to lose anymore. Crops need harvesting soon, need all the hard workers we can get"

"These shouldn't give you too much problem, 'cept maybe that one"

KC was used to being spoken about like he wasn't there, and he knew they were talking about him

"Don't want no troublemakers here"

"Well he's been on his best behaviour these past few months, but don't let him fool you. He's had temptations of escaping before, and you know once they get that taste well nothing can shake them out of it, no matter how long in solitary they get"

"Well then we'll certainly be keeping an eye on you" said the guard with a leer before looking over the group "All right you lot, go join the lines, your turning soil here, put your backs into it, the rest of them will show you what your doing" 


	2. Chapter 2

KC had fallen into the bed he'd been provided gratefully and sleep had come to him immediately, he didn't dream that night, he merely slept. The next morning he was disorientated at first as to where he was, but the memory of the previous night and day had rushed back to him and he filed into line as he returned to the field he'd been deposited at the day before.

Once more the days turned into weeks and time fell into itself, KC didn't keep track of it and the weeks turned to months. Harvest brought on the Autumn and soon the fields were cleared, he spent days reaping, gathering crops, rolling large bales, back breaking exhausting work, and soon his body grew toned accustomed to the way of living. As the winter came, he turned the soil, lines of slaves all working together, toiling the earth, clearing away rocks preparing for the new year to plant crops.

He lived in a small hut, walls lined with bunks and there he had companions, as the days grew smaller, and night came swiftly they spent more and more time together, swapping tales of their lives before the Technos came. But KC didn't want to remember, because remembering brought a burden of knowing what he was missing out on, freedom and family. Now he was a slave, now he did as he was told with a bent head and little words, he kept his memories as dreams, but spoke little of them lest they lost their meaning when he closed his eyes at night.

As the New Year came, it brought change; the days one more started becoming longer, and the earth became richer with the broodings of spring. When he woke one day, a few beds of the hut were empty, and trucks were lolliping into the yard as he walked to collect his tool for the day. New slaves had arrived to help plant crops. As KC watched them unload, his eyes strayed over the new bodies, almost pitying them for their fates, yet he'd found working the fields, in the fresh open air and under the bright sun could have its rewards. There was a certain freedom to working in the fields, with a handful of guards watching over you, and a band of many making the workload that little bit lighter. A little bit of satisfaction as you toiled the soil, which would create new crops to grow.

"Hey, you, over here" yelled a guard to him, spying him watching

KC felt his heart sink a little, he'd managed so long to go without a beating save for a few clips around the ear. Still he straightened up, hand gripped around a hoe and he approached the guard calling to him. The guard however didn't seem at all interested in his staring and musings. Instead he jerked his head towards the handful of slaves behind him.

"Take these ones up to the North field with your crew," said the guard "Those fields are ready for planting, start transporting the seed up there"

KC turned and started to walk, listening to the footfall of the slaves behind him. He led them to piles of grain awaiting planting and turned.

"Ok, everyone grab a sack and lets get moving," he said as some of the workers were already loading heavy sacks onto their broad shoulders and walking towards the fields, creating a long line of slowly moving figures. He stood back as some of the slaves moved in, men, grabbing sacks and lifting them high onto their shoulders with grunts and deep breaths. A few younger inexperienced ones stood between the larger older ones and looked a little apprehensive at carrying such large loads.

"You, here, grab some of these tools," KC directed them, pointing to hoes and picks lying by the side. They cast grateful glances to him and picked up the tools before falling into line.

As KC turned, he inhaled a quick breath as one of the men turned and faced him. A familiar face, one of his past, come to haunt him he thought for a moment. The man gave him a quick smile and nod of the head, a mere infliction before he followed the rest of the line. KC watched him walk slowly off, and felt rooted to the spot before he forced himself forward to grab a sack himself, hoisting it onto his shoulders the last of the line. As he walked, he focused on the figure two men ahead of him and allowed himself indulgent thoughts of his time before all of this. The last time he'd seen Bray.

It wasn't until he'd set the newcomers to work on the field that he had a chance to speak to Bray. He'd managed to organise them so they were at the far end of the field, well out of the way of the guard watching over them. Although talking and the like wasn't banned, KC sense it may be dangerous to let them know how well he and bray knew each other. As he set to work creating small rivets in a line in which for seeds to be dropped into, KC found he wasn't sure what to say. After all he'd become resigned to the fact that he was a slave, that he'd never see any of his former friends, his former family, again. It was Bray however who decided to say something first, perhaps aware of KC's apprehension.

"It's been a long time KC, I almost didn't recognise you" said Bray in a low voice

They spoke as they worked, falling into a rhythm as they dragged back soil to create the small rivet, before stepping sideways, a continuous rhythmic movement followed by the others, everyone overlapping each others previous work.

"Believe me I nearly did a double take when I realised it was you" replied KC "Where they transport you in from?"

"The mines, over in the west" replied Bray "How long you been here? Since the Technos arrived?"

"No, they took me to the North mines. Brought me here last summer" said KC, "Never thought I'd see anyone again"

KC ploughed his hoe into the soil on that thought and continued on his work in silence for a few moments

"Me either" replied Bray after a short while "So I take it, there is no-one else around here from..."

"No" interjected KC curtly "Nobody"

He didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to be reminded of the fact that he'd been taken away, split up and sent far away from everyone that he'd considered family and friends by the people who now enslaved them. That he'd been alone for the past few years. Bray however didn't realise his distress when faced with the subject and carried on.

"I saw May in the camps before we were sent our separate ways. Don't know where she ended up. I asked her to get word to Amber, if she ever..."

Now Bray too fell silent and KC felt his body become heavy at the names, faces becoming suddenly vivid in recollection, May and Amber. He didn't want to hear names, because names brought faces and faces brought memories, and memories were too painful to remember. KC enjoyed dreams, because dreams were fanciful and fleeting and he knew they weren't real and therefore he didn't have to remember.

"Three years, three years of hard labour" said Bray through gritted teeth, and anger and frustration lining his voice, his shovel hit the earth with a vengeance KC noticed. "Things weren't supposed to have turned out like this"

"Yeah well, the adults weren't supposed to die out from a deadly virus which swept the earth, yet here we are" replied KC resignation in his voice

"You ever wonder what the others are doing?" Bray asked him as they continued their work after a brief interlude of silence

"No" replied KC honestly "I don't" 


	3. Chapter 3

Days once more turned into weeks, Bray had been put into KC hut, taking the empty bunk below his, and the two worked with the same work detail planting crops, watering them. Bray had quickly grew concerned about KC, who seemed resigned to his fate. Within three years he'd grown from boy to man, he was taller, his shoulders had broadened and defined with muscles hard worked by their efforts. His hair had grown into a thick dark mop which was religiously cut back by the man with a blunt pair of scissors every few weeks giving it a permanent wild look. His jaw had become set with resignation and his eyes seemed less alive with every passing week.

But what most worried Bray was the lack of willingness to remember the time before the enslavement by the Technos. In their hut they'd tell stories of the past, trying to relieve the desperation of the situation they were in by reliving memories. But KC would not be drawn into the conversations, despite Brays best efforts. And he wouldn't open up to Bray as to why; he merely closed off, turned over in his bed and slept. Bray didn't think he'd miss the boy he'd been, the often times, pain in the neck who did Lex's bidding and was up to no good most of the time, but he did.

Bray had to believe there was more to life, that there would be an end to this madness which had come upon them, but days had turned to months, and months to years and here he was still doing someone else's bidding. He didn't think he'd see anyone again, but meeting KC once more had given him a renewed hope that perhaps they could once more have that freedom he dreamed of. After all they'd fought Tribes before, he just had to bide his time with this Technos tribe, despite there numerous guards and modern weapons. The tendrils of escape were slowly starting to wind into his head and as he worked he started taking in minute details of the situation he was in, looking for outs, memorising changing of guard detail, spying for escape routes. He told them to no-one, he wasn't sure if he could do it, let alone take any others with him, except one, he'd be taking KC.

The harvest once more was upon them, and as KC gathered together fallen barley from behind the carts, which carried it, he thought of how fast the year had passed since he'd arrived here. He didn't miss the mine though, he welcomed the hard work of the farm better than any of the time spent in caves bashing rocks with a heavy hammer and carting them in wheelbarrows to pits. The days would soon grow shorter again, and a little cooler, perhaps a few long rainy days for a change, not that that would stop them from working the fields, but it gave a difference to the sometimes long mundane work of turning soil.

He carried an armful of fallen crops into one of the several barns situated in one on the North fields; he took a moment to stretch his aching back and took a drink from the water bucket lying by the door. Before he had a chance to react, his shirt was grabbed and he was unceremoniously pulled into the shadows of the barn behind a few hay bales and a hand clamped over his mouth to keep him quiet. He bode his time when he was swung round to face Bray, who raised a finger to his lips signal the need for quiet as he lowered his hand from KC's mouth.

"Bray, what the hell are you doing?"

"We are getting out of here" said Bray matter of factly, before peering through a gap of the bales to check the barn, once more, before grabbing KC's arm and pulling him further behind the bales towards the back of the barn.

"Are you crazy, we can't, its broad daylight, we'll be caught for sure, hell even being here we'll get time in solitary" started KC with a harsh whisper, memories of his last escape attempt swimming into his mind from years gone. Solitary was not a pleasant experience and it wasn't something he wanted to go through again.

"It's the perfect time, they won't be expecting it, who escapes in the middle of the day, nobody. It's all figured out, we have to move now or we lose our chance"

Bray was still dragging the younger man and halted at a door at the back of the barn. KC wrestled his arm from Brays grip and took a step back.

"No, this is stupid, your crazy Bray"

Bray took a moment to look at the man beside him, and saw the fear, which trickled into the dark eyes, which stared back at him, defiantly. He placed his hands on KC's shoulders and gripped him hard and determinedly.

"KC, we aren't staying here, we are getting out of here, we have a chance and we're taking it. We can't stay here, we aren't slaves KC, and we can't let them do this to us. I'm not standing for it any longer, I'm getting out, and your coming with me"

"I don't want to go"

"No you don't, but you're going anyway. They've changed you KC, they've won in that sense, you've went from naïve little boy, to a resigned man content in what fate has handed him. I'll not forgive them for that, but perhaps I can have some victory in taking you away from this place and help you find who you really are"

"Sounds like something Tai San would have said," said KC taking in the words, and frowning slightly at his own voice as he spoke.

"Glad you remember, I was starting to think you didn't want to"

"I don't want to"

"KC we are not arguing about this, move"

With that order Bray pulled them both through the small door at the back of the barn, which opened out into the back of the field, Bray pushed KC against the barn wall before plastering himself to it and taking a deep breath. KC's mind was reeling, babbling silently prayers and hopes that they didn't get caught, as well as sending threats in Brays direction with his eyes. Bray had dragged him into this, he couldn't go back, but he didn't want to go forward either. Bray on the other hand seemed quite at ease leading them both into danger without so much as a thought to how he felt about it.

"Head for the fence," said Bray in a low tone in his ear

KC could feel his heart pounding fast in his chest, he knew he had no choice, Bray wasn't letting him back out of this, so he nodded his head and took in the direction Bray was pointing in. The fence was close to the back of the barn, but KC still sprinted the short way, praying no guards were nearby or any other slaves saw them and gave them away. He dropped and rolled when he reached the fence, into the long grass of the next field and took a deep breath, listening for the pursuit he was sure was about to begin. Instead Bray appeared beside him a moment later and started moving slowly ahead of him, heading down the field on his stomach trying his hardest not to disturb the tall grass they were clawing through.

KC found his senses were honing in on the tiniest of sounds, sure they'd be caught pretty soon and thinking of how stupid he was to be dragged into this situation. His stomach reminded him that it was about lunchtime now and everybody would be heading down to the huts for midday meal. But still no-one came to take them back as they headed further downwards, the field sloping down to the river they used for carrying the heavy buckets up to the fields for watering. The estate didn't use the field they were in, but it lay alongside the fields they worked in and was patrolled by guards nevertheless in case slaves thought of carrying out a ploy such as this.

KC thought they were dead for sure, it was just a matter of moments. Perhaps not dead, but he imagined a good few months would be lost in solitary confinement for such an act, a solid beating along with it. That thought caused him to rethink his actions, maybe if he turned back, returned to the barn, gave some lame excuse about why he was late for the midday meal they'd let him off with a cuff around the ear and extra work detail. But he found despite his minds best efforts for turning around and going back, that his body decided to follow instinct and Bray, after all once upon a time; he'd been a leader, leader of the Mallrats, his leader.

After what seemed like a long dragged out time, they reached the other end of the field and KC could hear the soft noises of the river running nearby. The river was lined with trees, some dense in places and Bray had brought them alongside one of the dense areas. They paused and KC dragged himself alongside Bray who looked at him intently and pointed through the tall grass to the Trees.

"Ready to run again"

"What about the guards?" replied KC in an equally hushed tone

"Time for the detail change, they change same time everyday, when everyone is at mid day meal, you ready?" Bray asked again, peering out to check the coast was clear just in case.

"Came this far" KC grumbled, taking a few deep breaths and pulling himself into a crouching position.

"Head for the trees, duck into them, find some cover, I'll be right behind you," said Bray "Go"

KC was on his feet and running blindly at the order and heart pounding once more he ducked into the trees and hid behind a broad trunk, taking a few gathered breaths he tried to calm his nerves, which seemed to be fraying the longer this idea continued. Bray was beside him once more in a flash and pulled on his arm as they delved further into the trees, heading towards the river. The river itself was broad and deep and KC wondered if Bray was expecting them to cross it. The river was known for its strong undercurrents and he doubted either of them was up for a strong hard swim. Still he followed the man further and paused beside him as they reached the rivers edge, some of the trees bent over and down, branches touching the water softly.

"Ready?" asked Bray and KC looked at him with a sarcastic scowl

"Oh yeah, because being dragged into an escape attempt was the first thing on my list today, followed by a swim" replied KC, anger was certainly staring to bubble up somewhere inside towards the older man.

"Don't worry were not crossing," said Bray with a slight smile which made KC wonder if the man was actually enjoying this little adventure "We're going down it"

"'Scuse me?" said KC wondering if too much hard work under the harsh sun had finally started to affect Bray

"You know how to float right?" said Bray, shirking off his boots and tying the laces together before slinging them around his neck "Come on KC no time to question or think, take your boots off and get into the water"

KC looked at him like he was crazy but did as he was directed, as Bray climbed down the soft inclined river bank, gritting his teeth at the cool water. KC shook his head, wondering if this was some bizarre dream he was having and he was going to wake up in the safety of his upper bunk bed in the hut. But the coldness of the water as it seeped around his toes told him other wise as he stood kneed deep in the river water next to Bray.

"Try and stick to the side as much as you can once we get moving, point your toes and float"

"I'd just like to say, before we do this," said KC in a soft voice "This is the stupidest idea I've ever taken part of"

"I'm sure Lex will be very disappointed to hear that," said Bray wading deeper into the water and finally swimming into it, before he lay on his back and the river started carrying him downstream. KC merely rolled his eyes and followed suite. 


	4. Chapter 4

The river carried them at its own accord, and KC was slowly coming round to the idea that perhaps they weren't being followed, but his suspiciousness of the situation wouldn't allow him to indulge in the thoughts for too long. As always his sense of time was lost when he was out of his routine, an hour or mere minutes could have passed and he'd be unaware. He was putting his trust wholly into Bray, someone he hadn't seen in three or more years yet still exuded the familiarity of a leader capable of leading in a crisis.

Although his body had quickly become accustomed to the coolness of the water, his toes, which stuck out into the air were starting to feel colder and KC was sure this couldn't be good for them. He could figure out that Bray had planned somewhat their escape route up to the river, but did he have any idea where the river would take them? What if he was leading them nearer more Techno camps?

A long time must have passed because the sun was starting to get lower in the sky, and finally Bray started edging towards the other side of the river. KC felt a little relieved that the rivers natural current had brought them to one side to the other without any difficulty. Somehow being at the other side lifted the sense of danger a little. Once he could put his feet on the riverbed, KC lifted himself out of the water his clothes growing suddenly heavy about his skin as he climbed out onto the riverbank.

He lay face down in the sodden grass beneath him and still half wondered if he was going to wake up in a moment. Every minute of freedom was starting to give him indulgent ideas that this could actually work out, and maybe his slave days were behind him. A hand landed on his back and he gave a slight jump before Bray spoke.

"You ok" he asked with concern

"Yeah" sighed KC

"Good cos we gotta..."

"Keep moving yeah," said KC taking a deep breath and rolling half onto his side too look up at Bray who was looking down at him concerned "How did I know you were going to say that?"

"We should keep moving as long as we've got daylight, put as much distance as we can between us and them" shrugged Bray sitting back and taking his boots off from around his neck, untying the laces and pulling them over his wet feet

KC sat up and started fiddling with his own boots

"How do you know you're not leading straight into another Techno camp or other," he asked as he pulled a boot onto a cold foot

"This isn't Techno territory, too far from the city, not enough means for crossing the river," replied Bray, standing and extending a hand to KC, who took it and pulled himself up

KC didn't bother asking him how he knew this, Bray was the type who knew such things merely because he was a natural scavenger, be it for food, supplies or information.

"So where we headed?" he asked instead

"The city" replied Bray

"But you just said," started KC

"I said they didn't have means for crossing the river, unless they go all the way upstream. Remember the footbridge which could be used as a way to getting to the mountain pass?" asked Bray as he started walking, leading them into the dense forestry which lay on this side of the river. "This is the river which runs under it, down to the sea outside the city. We follow the river all the way down that's where we end up. The Technos don't use this side because the only bridge crossing over this side is about thirty miles up, not enough means for them to bother stretching their forces. All the mines and estates good enough for crops are found in the North. South leads to the mountains, the city lies in-between."

"The Technos run the city," murmured KC behind him as they walked

"Yeah, they do," sighed Bray "We could always head into the hills, perhaps find the Eco's, but we've got a way to go yet before we consider that option"

"What if we're followed?" asked KC, capture still prominent in his mind

"I doubt they'll notice we're missing until nightfall, and I doubt they'll start looking for us in the dark. I'm hoping our escaping down the river gave us some advantage, plus hopefully they will think we're still on their side and not on this one"

"There's a lot of hoping and doubting surrounding this plan," said KC "How long you been figuring this escape out anyhow?"

"Months, needed something to keep my mind busy" replied Bray "Studied the guard change, the routines we fell into, figured out our best times and chances, nearly set off last week but then you got dragged into work detail on the toiling fields those few days"

"You could have gone alone"

"Yeah, I could" Bray replied with a low tone

"Why didn't you?" KC asked curiously

"Because I needed to get you out"

"You waited a week to escape because you 'needed' to get me out," said KC in an unbelieving tone "You needn't have bothered Bray, I wouldn't have been bothered had you left me behind"

Bray spun round to face him at that and KC had to step back a foot before he crashed into him. There was a look in the eyes which bore down at him, hurt, anger, he couldn't read it, couldn't quite understand it. He knew he sounded ungrateful, but the thought of being caught escaping was enough to instil fear in him that he didn't care if he hurt the other mans feelings.

"You've changed KC, how is it in three years, someone can become so resigned to their life and wish to forget his friends, his family? Do you even care what's happened to everyone else, do you care what the Technos have done to us, to our lives? They've turned people into their personal slaves and here you are, quite happy to lie back and let them walk all over you"

KC blinked a moment and thought about the absurdity of the situation. They'd just escaped a Techno camp, and here they were arguing over what had happened over the past few years.

"You don't know anything about me and my life Bray. You're right, I have changed, three years in a camp does that to you, being taken away from your friends and family does that to you. You think I don't care about what's happened to them, well you're wrong, I do, I hope that they didn't suffer the same way I did. I hope they got away and made a life for themselves away from this hell the Technos have brought. I wasn't that lucky Bray, so yeah, maybe I have resigned myself to what fate dealt me this time round. At least I was here, alone, left to thinking that perhaps my friends and family hadn't been dealt the same hand. You know what I thought when I saw you standing there fresh off the truck ready to work...I thought damn, they got Bray, they got another one of us. Then you tell me you saw May at some point, and it's another notch to them, it's another nail in my coffin because its another one who didn't escape, its another chink of the dream destroyed because I know May and Andy and Tally are out there somewhere enslaved like the rest of us"

He paused in his tirade and was aware that tears were stinging the back of his eyes, he looked away from the face staring into his, refusing to meet Brays look and instead blinked away the threat of tears. He took a deep breath and pushed memories into the back of his mind and pushed roughly past Bray.

"We should keep moving, not much daylight left," he said sullenly, becoming suddenly aware of how cold his wet clothes were making him feel. 


	5. Chapter 5

They continued in relative silence as the dusk started to settle in about them. The cool night air seeped through their damp clothing and eventually Bray took lead and led them a little further into the forest. They kept going, parallel to the river but hidden from it and eventually found a small enclave they could use to camp in for the night.

"We'd best stop here tonight, carry on early morning. We can set up a fire here, and we'll be hidden from the riverbank, although I doubt they'll search throughout the night, so we should be ok" Bray said, ever optimistic. "We'll collect some kindling and get a fire started"

KC said nothing but pottered about collecting dry sticks from the forest floor. He set them down by Bray who had dug a small hole and was sorting through some twigs and dry leaves he'd gathered himself. KC left him to it and started scouting round for something other than the hard forest floor to sleep on. Thankfully moss grew thick on the forest floor and pulled up from the ground like small thick blankets, so for the next twenty minutes or so he gathered together a small pile and along with armfuls of leaves he figured it would give them some comfort for the evening ahead. He tried not to think wistfully about his top bunk in the hut, complete with blanket and pillow.

Bray had quickly got a fire going and they arranged the moss and leaves on the ground beside the fire before settling down. Although their stomachs were quickly reminding them that they were empty, it was a familiar feeling so they weren't bothered too much by it. KC stripped off the think jacket he wore about his person and lay it on the ground by the fire, hoping it would dry out, as the fire got going, he crouched down by it and his skin drank in the warmth.

The night settled around them quickly, dusk soon turned to pitch darkness save for the shadowy light the fire cast about them. KC strangely felt safe, as he looked about him, the looming silhouettes of trees creating a wall of protection about them. The fire warmed them through and their clothes finally stared drying, although the river had left its dank musty odour on them, still slaves as they were, it didn't make much of a difference to them. They lay by the fire silently, each lost in thought, staring into the flames.

"I'm sorry KC, about before, I shouldn't have said what I did" said Bray after a time, flicking pieces of twig into the fire as he spoke "I was wrong, I don't know how I could think that three years of being enslaved by these Technos couldn't change a person"

KC took in the apology and stared as the fire crackled on a particular leaf and caused embers to fly into the air for a brief moment.

"Well you're right, I have changed. And not for the better," he sighed glancing up at Bray who lay on his side, head propped up by an upturned hand as he watched him intently past the flames "I grew so used to it, I guess I did give up on any chance of getting out. Tried once, a long time ago, and it got me locked up in a hole for a month, guess it shook my resolve"

"That's what they are good at, breaking peoples spirits. But you haven't changed that much, I thought you'd stopped caring, thought you'd forgotten about..." Bray faltered at the words as if remembering was painful for him too

"The Mallrats?" KC intercepted, reading the others mans mind "No, I don't think I'll ever forget them, not ever"

He shook his head as he spoke, making it an absolute promise somewhere deep inside him.

"You never spoke about them...back in the camp...you wouldn't, couldn't be drawn into conversation about them" said Bray, almost questioning but not wanting to press the subject if KC still didn't want to talk.

KC found the freedom of the forest, the freedom of being alone, just him and Bray a familiar presence, closed off from the rest of the world. Here he could think, and dream, and remember and perhaps the memories wouldn't falter or fade or threaten to disappear if he spoke them aloud.

"Bray...do you remember your parents?"

Bray looked slightly confused by the question a moment, but KC waited patiently for an answer.

"Yeah, I remember my parents" he replied simply

KC flicked a piece of moss into the fire that he'd tugged up from his side.

"I don't remember my parents, I don't remember their faces, or what they sounded like, haven't for a long time now"

Although the thought had often troubled him, KC had never spoken this fact aloud until now.

"But the Mallrats, I remember all of them...sometimes its flashes of memory, others times its so distinct and clear. Sometimes I dream and can hear past conversations in my head, their voices, or sometimes everything is so silent and still and all I see is their faces floating about in my head." KC paused, before sighing tiredly, fatigue was fast catching up to him "I don't like talking about them, I always figured, if I keep them locked up inside, all those memories and flashes and dreams, that I won't forget, can't forget"

He looked over at Bray once more who reflected back a look of understanding but didn't speak. KC gave a grin and lay down on his back, putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the dark canopy of tree branches overhead.

"You know what I could do with right now...some of Salenes home made bread" he said with a smile "That's something I've been dreaming of ever since we started planting that damn grain"

"Well there's something that's certainly never changed over the years KC, you haven't lost your appetite" Bray replied with a soft chuckle

"Bray?" KC was about to ask a question but paused

"Yeah?"

"Never mind"

"I was gonna ask...who do you miss the most...stupid question I guess though..." KC replied "Hey you never mentioned, I mean, you and Amber had left the city when the Technos came, you never said whether she was...you know...taken"

Bray was silent, it was a question which had troubled him for a long time since the Technos had captured him. His last memories of Amber were of her in a painful moment of labour. He had no idea what had happened to her, if she had been taken, if the baby had been born safely.

"I don't know KC, the Technos got me, but Amber, I just don't know" Bray replied solemnly "It drove me crazy the first few months, not knowing, about her and the baby. I came round to the thinking that I have to hope she survived the birth and got away, that she's out there somewhere free"

"Knowing Amber she's not only free but probably giving the Technos a good fight" replied KC "Baby in one hand, leading freedom fighters with the other. If anybody has survived all this, it's gotta be Amber"

"All of the Mallrats, its something we managed to do on more than one occasion" added Bray with a soft feeling of pride somewhere deep inside at the thought of being part of who they were and what they'd stood for. "Hey KC, who'd you miss the most? Lex?"

"Ha, hell no, Lex got me in more trouble than I cared for" chuckled KC "  
But I learned a few tricks under his guidance as well. I don't know, I guess I miss everyone in their own way, Tai San and her weird little sayings, Salene pottering around looking after everyone. Jack and his eccentricities, Trudy and...Brady must be so big now, not a baby anymore"

"I'm sure everyone's changed a lot over the years, none of us are kids anymore, people like Trudy are bringing up a whole new generation"

"Yeah what's its like being one of the oldest people in the world grandpa?" grinned KC as he twisted to turn on his side, tossing a large piece of wood onto the fire to keep it going

"Hey you're not so young yourself now KC, three years makes the difference between a boy and a man"

"Don't it just" KC agreed with a sigh, although he doubted that had the three years not been so rough and harsh that he'd have grown up quite so quickly.

His outlook on life was so changed, the latest scam no longer was his drive, but a streak of responsibility had broken out within him and a sense of survival replaced his boyish tendencies. He stifled a yawn and lay his head down on his jacket, which he had rolled up to use as a pillow.

"We should get some sleep, start moving again first thing, the more distance we put between us and them the better I'll feel" Bray said softly, well aware of how tired he was feeling and watching KC lie down as he covered a yawn with his hand.

"Likewise" agreed KC, the need for sleep suddenly washed over him "G'night Bray"

"Night KC, sleep well" Bray replied, tossing on a few more large thick branches onto the fire to try and keep it going for a few hours as they slept

Despite the fact they were lying in the open air, with only the forest floor as a mattress and the clothes on their backs to cover them, both slept fitfully, with the thoughts and drive that they slept that night as free men. 


	6. Chapter 6

When KC awoke the next morning, he ached. The forest floor didn't serve as a comfortable bed for several hours of sleep and he stretched out aching limbs and looked to his side to see the fire burning softly. He sat up puzzled, wondering why it was still burning after all this time, and noticed Bray was no longer present. Figuring Bray had started the fire and wandered off; KC added a few more branches to stoke the fire and was glad the morning brought with it a slightly warmer air. His clothes were dry and his body warm and he enjoyed the feeling that nothing untoward had happened to them throughout the night.

Or had it. He stood up, trying to stretch out the aches that had settled into his legs and looked about a slight pang of worry filtering into his gut. What if Bray had wandered off and been captured by some unknown foe or indeed the Technos had caught up and taken him prisoner once more. He swung around when he heard a noise and was more than relieved when Bray came wandering through the trees a large grin on his face as he raised two sticks with fish speared upon them.

"Hungry?" he asked approaching the fire and propping the sticks over it

KC wasn't sure whether he was more relieved to see Bray or the fact that he'd finally have a decent meal for the first time in a long time. He found he was watching Bray intently as Bray turned and looked at him and gave him a wary look.

"You ok?" he asked with a slight frown

"Yeah I'm good, just when you weren't here I thought maybe..." KC found he was babbling and knelt back down in his 'bed' "You know I can't remember the last time I ate fish"

Bray gave him a soft knowing look before turning his attention to the fish also

"Well it isn't a feast"

"Better than rice, rice and oh yeah, more rice" KC grinned, the Technos weren't known for their culinary delights

"True" grinned Bray "Well we'll get this eaten and be back on our way, should make some good progress today, the weather is fine, we're up early. Oh I found a small brook running toward the river, just a few paces through the trees over there, great for a wash down and something to drink"

"Think I'll go do that." KC said, standing once more. He also found a bathroom break was in order and he wandered off in the general direction Bray had pointed too.

When he returned the fish was well on the way to being cooked.

"Find it alright?" Bray asked him as he watched the fish cooking

"Yeah, pity we didn't have anything to fill with water, would have come in handy throughout the day," said KC, settling down by the fire.

"Yeah, I thought about that, although the river should be ok to drink from if we do it sparingly. I was thinking about us following that brook along to see where it leads, but I doubt wandering off into the woods is a good idea at the moment. We lose our bearings and we're done for, and the river is our only source of food at the moment"

"Well it was a thought at least, guess we can get back into the way of thinking for ourselves and not having someone do it for us" said KC, taking the proffered stick Bray offered him with fish skewered upon it. "Think they are looking for us?"

"Probably" said Bray, settling down and pulling the skin off the fish, revealing white meat underneath "Though I doubt they own the brains to search this side of the river, we stay hidden we should be ok, I doubt they think we've made it this far down. I was hoping they'd think we headed up river towards the roads, but you never know"

KC busied himself peeling off pieces of white flesh and savouring the taste. It certainly wasn't the meal he'd have preferred on his first day of freedom, but to a slave it was a feast nevertheless and he relished in the enjoyment. Apart from the bones, it was rather tasty and soon the two had squared up their breakfast and were dumping the remains onto the fire as it burned out.

"Think we'll make it to the city by nightfall?" KC asked Bray as they stood, brushing dirt over the fire and heading on their way once more, staying parallel to the river but making a trail through the woods.

"Maybe, guess we'll find out" Bray replied

They paused at the brook as it made its way to the river, and washed down their meal with a drink. KC used an arm of his jacket and wiped it over his face to wipe away the layers of dirt that had built up from their little adventure. He glanced up to see Bray grinning at him in good humour. KC stood and grinned himself.

"First thing when I get back to the mall, well apart from raid the food supply and sleep…have a bath…a long hot bath…with soap…never thought I'd miss bathing so much"

"Yeah you used to drive the girls crazy with your lack of hygiene" Bray replied as they set off along their route

"Well it ain't the easiest thing these days, after all no running hot water, I never saw the point in boiling so much just for it to get dirty" grinned KC "Course now, now I'm taking a bath everyday"

"I'm sure everyone will appreciate you using up the water supply" Bray laughed over his shoulder as they walked

"Well they can suffer a few days, they'll appreciate it when I stop smelling like the local dump"

"True, we will appreciate it I guess" Bray said

"Hey you don't smell so good yourself grandpa" KC replied with a laugh

"That is if you ever return" Bray paused at the remark and turned to wards the younger man with an amused look "It would be a shame for you to have escaped the Technos, only to mysteriously drown on your return to the city"

"Nah…you'd miss me too much" replied KC punching him lightly on the arm and side stepping him, taking the lead

Bray watched him go on ahead and silently agreed, that he probably would. 


	7. Chapter 7

The morning seemed to pass quickly, the sun was soon sitting high in the sky, and both men had fastened their thinning jackets around their waists as they warmed up from the heat of the day. They came to a fork in the river; part of it flowed off into what seemed to be a small stream, while the main body ran a little to the right. They would have to cross the stream to follow the main body.

They noted that the stream lead towards the more hilly, mountainous regions. Bray made a few mental notes as KC checked out the direction that they'd come from for any sign of being followed, although they were pretty sure they were not being followed. Now was not the time to take chances.

"I think this stream leads towards the mountain regions, the north sectors and such. Remember the road and footpath which led over the high ravine, this is the river which runs under it," said Bray, nodding along the direction of the stream, before turning and pointing along the main body of water "This river runs by the city, into the ocean"

"So we follow the main body then?" KC asked as they looked along both directions

"Now we stop and eat and consider our options" Bray replied "Want to find us a place to rest and try starting a fire"

"Place to rest no problem, starting a fire could be a problem" KC smiled and headed through the trees to find a safe place to settle down for a rest while Bray set about catching lunch.

KC wasn't adept in starting up camp fires, but he gathered together enough kindling to at least start a fire, Bray seemed to have the knack of starting a fire from sticks and perhaps a bit of luck. It wasn't long before Bray came through the trees, skewered fish in one hand once more, his trousers soaked from feet to knees from his efforts, jacket and shirt thrown over one shoulder and looking quite pleased with himself.

"That was quick" KC observed as Bray knelt down by the sticks and dry leaves he'd gathered "Where'd you learn to catch fish like that?"

"My dad used to take me and my brother camping when we were kids." Bray replied, setting up sticks and twigs in a fashion as he spoke "Just the three of us, he taught us how to catch fish, make fires, even make makeshift coverage should you have to shelter from heavy storms"

"Must have been fun," KC said as he watched Bray try to start the fire off

"Yeah it was, I'll show you some stuff sometime if you like" Bray said as he deftly worked two pieces of wood together

"Really? Thanks," replied KC with a smile, for the first time he thought about this whole experience. It was like camping trips he'd heard people had been on, much the same stories as Brays, where parents had taken their kids out for a few fun days out in the rough. KC had never had the privilege. He jumped slightly as Bray tossed a few pieces of wood at him.

"No time like the present" Bray grinned as KC caught the pieces as they bounced off him and glanced over at Bray with a raised brow "Here like this, set that piece down on the ground"

KC did so with a flat soft piece of wood Bray had been working with, a groove already wearing away on top.

"And that goes on there like that" said Bray placing the blunt point of the stick KC held in his hands into the groove "And you put your hands over it like that and rub them back and forth"

Bray positioned KC's hands flat around the stick, palms touching and put his hands over KC's, slowly rubbing them back and forth until KC got the right rhythm.

"Just practice for now, don't expect results first time round, it's all about getting the right angle and pressure to create the friction the wood needs to heat up. And you'll find your hands will blister if you go on too long with no results" said Bray sitting back and observing a moment, before picking up some other wood and starting at it himself.

KC didn't about results, he was enjoying the lesson, and it was fun in a strange way, doing a little work for no reason other than because he wanted to. No reaping a field, toiling soil, hitting hard rock until it broke. He was learning to start a fire so he could make a fire, for himself. It was almost liberating after three years of enslavement. He also watched Bray trying to absorb some silent tips. Bray worked quickly and efficiently and KC paused in his ministrations as he watched a tiny spire of smoke appear as Bray added a little dried moss to his wood, and suddenly a flame appeared as he blew a little on to it. KC marvelled to himself and set his sticks down, his hands were hurting already, and he could enjoy taking a break and not worry about being punished for it.

"Cool" KC grinned, lying down on his side as Bray set up sticks over the small fire and watched as the fire wrapped itself around them.

"Let me guess, your first time 'camping'?" grinned Bray, accenting the word 'camping' by inverting his fingers

"Yup" sighed KC, realising how happy he was and had been since the earlier morning when they'd been escaping for their lives, strange how a few hours could change his thinking "Never went camping as a kid, least I don't think I ever did. If we did, I can't remember doing any of this stuff"

"Guess it's handy to pass on the knowledge, now if you ever have to escape the bad guys again and find yourself wandering through woods at least you'll be warm on an evening"

"I'd prefer the scenario of if you ever go on another camping trip, to escaping another Techno camp" sighed KC

Bray sighed and placed the fish over the fire to cook

"Think we'll be sick of eating fish at the end of this?"

"Hell no" KC said "Anything beats rice"

As the fish cooked, conversation once more turned to where they were headed.

"I was thinking, we have two options now. We can stay by the main river and follow it straight to the city, or we can head along the stream towards the mountain area." Bray said as they lay under the cover of trees enjoying their rest "That's the Eco's territory, we may get lucky and locate them, I know it's a long shot, the Ecos move about a lot and won't be found unless they want to. But if there's a chance of finding them, it may be safer than heading into the city when we don't know what's there. If the Technos have full control just getting in will be a problem, and if we do that, I'm not sure what we'll find there"

KC took in the information and thought about it, before giving his own opinions.

"If we follow the stream, even if we don't find the Eco's were still back in territory we kinda know. We could even head to the farm if we don't have any luck finding the Eco's. It gives us shelter, we can try and scout out what's going on from there, even head into the city from that direction. May be a better idea, than walking straight back into Techno hands."

"So we follow the stream?"

"Sounds like the safest bet, guess the city can wait a few more days to see us again" KC replied with a shrug

"Hopefully the Eco's won't prove to be as stealthy as they used to be" Bray said turning the fish as they cooked. "This also leads us further away from the Technos should they still be searching for us, course it brings us closer to the road, but I'd take the risk, the road still covers a lot of ground the Technos don't use anymore, not since they moved us all anyway. We can avoid it easily, head up towards the hills before we hit the mountains."

"Sounds like a plan" KC said lying on his back and cupping his hands behind his head. He found he must have drifted off because Bray gave him a soft tap on the arm and held a fish close to his face as he opened his eyes

"Lunch?" Bray grinned to him, as KC sat up suddenly and ran a hand over his face before grinning and taking the fish from him.

"Don't mind if I do 


	8. Chapter 8

With lunch finished and refuelling their energy, they took a drink at the stream before setting down alongside it, a plan of action in their minds, the ground was flat and they made good progress over the afternoon. The thought of reaching familiarity seemed to give them some speed in their efforts.

"Hey Bray, do you think, I mean if we do find them...do you think Amber may be...you know, with them?" asked KC as they walked, he had been pondering on putting the question forward but decided to go for it rather than let the thoughts fester

"She could be, KC, maybe. If she got away, maybe she is" Bray replied

"Do you think you and she will...you know...get back together," KC asked, not sure quite sure why he was asking, perhaps because thoughts of the Eco's had brought Amber to mind and he merely wanted Brays thoughts on the matter.

Bray was silent and KC wondered whether he'd pried too far, he didn't press the matter. If Bray didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't force the subject. However after a few minutes Bray spoke up.

"Lots changed KC, I guess I've gotten used to the idea of Amber moving on. I'd hate to think of her giving up on her chances of happiness just because she thought there might be a chance I returned someday. It took me a while to start thinking like that, but now that I do, I want her to be happy, I hope she is happy. It's like, when I thought I'd lost her, there was Danni, well it took me a while to come round to the way of thinking that I could be happy with Danni, but I knew Amber would want me to move on, I hope she's done the same"

"Three years does change things a lot I guess"

"Yeah, I just want to meet my kid" Bray sighed "I want to know something good came out of all of this"

"Like we said before Bray, Amber's a survivor, and with parents like you guys, I think that kids gonna have its feet planted firmly on the ground" KC replied

The sun was sinking fast, they'd followed the stream along its route for hours and they were starting to slowly tire from all the walking. The ground became less grassy and more hardened, and soon a path developed beneath their feet.

"Looks like we're getting somewhere KC, look," said Bray excitedly with a smile and slapping the younger man with hand on his shoulder

KC looked ahead in the direction Bray was and saw rocky cliffs rising up ahead of them.

"It's the cliffs that create the ravine" KC exclaimed with a smile of his own "Hey if ya squint, you can make out the bridge"

"This path must lead up by the cliffs towards the road..." started Bray

"The road that leads to the farm" KC finished off his sentence and looked along the path which wound away from the stream and upwards through the forest. "Do you think we've got enough daylight left to get there before nightfall?"

Bray looked up at the sky, the light as fast fading and he was trying to mentally figure out how long it would take for them to walk uphill to the road and follow it to the farm.

"I don't know KC, depends on how long it takes us to get up this path, if nightfall hits us as we're traversing it, it would be dangerous to continue. We stay here, we can at least get a good nights rest, something to eat tonight and in the morning and make a go of it then. If we reach the farm early enough, we can spend the rest of the day trying to locate the Eco's and use the farm as base if we don't succeed."

"So we spend the night here and go in the morning" said KC

"Yeah, it's the safest way. Care to set up camp again while I get us some supper"

"Sounds like an idea" grinned KC, a new spring in his step at the thought of being that bit nearer to a part of 'home', after all the farm was technically, Mall Rat territory.

He found them a nice quite enclave set in the forest not far from the stream and set his jacket down on the ground, gathering together moss and leaves as he had the day before, as well as sticks and twigs for a fire. Bray appeared as he had settled down with his stick and wood and was having another go at creating a fire.

"Practice make perfect huh" smiled KC

"Sure does" Bray replied, watching the mans efforts

The night set in quick once more, but both men felt a little safer away from the main river and having seen no sign of pursuit by the Technos after their escape. Talk as usual inevitably turned towards memories of the last few years, their experiences and life as it had been.

"There was this one guard at the mines, never gave me space, was on at me all the time." said KC as he lay in his usual pose on his back, hands crooked behind his neck as he stared into the darkness above. "You know I never knew his name, just knew he as always watching"

"Would it have mattered if you knew his name?" asked Bray wondering why it seemed to prey on KC mind

"I dunno, probably not. I guess it would have humanised him in some way, like he wouldn't have been just my torturer, the thorn in my side so to speak. It didn't take me long to ignore him though, see through him, name or no name"

"Like acting as if he wasn't there?" said Bray

"No like, if I just saw past him, ignored him, the taunts and threats wouldn't get to me"

"Couldn't have been easy KC"

"No, it wasn't, but it pissed him off more that I started walking the line, you know, obeying orders, not letting him get to me, no matter how much he pushed. Took me a while, but I got there, in the end"

It was conversations and such adult reflections on the past years that had started to make impressions on Bray the past few days. He realised more and more that KC was no longer the little kid he'd known but a grown man with a more rounded view of life and the world. He also found it strange to think that had the past three years not happened that KC perhaps wouldn't have turned out this way, but slipped more into his shifty ways that he'd been famed for before. Bray wondered whether it was wrong to think that he was happier with the way KC had turned out, rather than what he could have been, knowing what life had shaped him into the man he'd become. He doubted someone so heavily under Lex's influence would have turned out so well. But it had come with a price, KC's childhood had been stolen from him, first by the virus, and then by the Technos. Another victim of the new world, forced to grow up way before their time and losing out on the experiences the young should go through before they took on the responsibilities of adulthood. He was shaken from his thoughts by KC's voice.

"...you listening?"

"What? Sorry I got lost in thought there KC" Bray apologised and looked over at KC pointedly, wondering what he'd been asked

"Nothing, don't matter" yawned KC, not even trying to suppress it, it had been a long day of walking "Hey how long do you think we walked today?"

"About nine or ten miles maybe" replied Bray lying on his side and stoking the fire with a stick "Certainly put some miles between us and the Technos"

KC chuckled and took his hands away from behind his head and rested them on his chest instead

"What's so funny?" Bray asked him, with half a smile, he was glad KC had started smiling and laughing, in the camps it rarely if ever had happened

"I was just wondering what they did when they realised we were gone. Wonder whether they were bothered or not. Can you imagine them scouring the place for us, not finding a thing"

"I'm sure the people in charge would have been so happy, slaves escaping the mighty Technos, what next"

"Hey did you ever hear about the guy in charge?" KC asked, stifling yet another yawn.

Bray stifled one of his own and lay further down on his 'bed' with a sigh.

"Yeah, some guy named...Lord Ram...or something, never saw him, didn't hear much about him other than he was bringing order to the chaos"

"Sounds like another nutcase, what is it with the city, did we have signs up at the entrance saying, 'Nutcases, Crazies and Weirdoes Welcome"

"You'd think so" Bray chuckled "You know I thought once we defeated the Chosen, there was a chance of getting back on track. Course Ebony had other ideas also"

"Ebony always had other ideas" KC replied sleepily "We should have stopped her throwing you and Amber out the city"

"She had it all planned KC, nothing anyone could have done about it"

"We could have left with you"

"No use trying to change the past KC, that's what it is, the past, don't dwell on it"

"I'm just saying"

"Yeah I know...thanks" 


	9. Chapter 9

When KC awoke the next morning, Bray was still sound asleep in the camp. KC rolled onto his back and stared up into the tree branches, another undisturbed night of rest, waking up a free man, he knew he could get used to that feeling again. The morning light was starting to peep through the trees and KC spent a few minutes idly thinking about the past few days. He smiled to himself, in a few hours they'd be heading along the trail, Bray, he remembered, had said that by mid-day perhaps they may reach the farm. KC hadn't been a fan of working the place when he'd helped Dal out a few times there, but now, now it felt like a piece of home, perhaps not his per say. But it was mall rat land by rights, who knew; perhaps Alice was there.

Sitting up, KC gave a small stretch and wakeful yawn before he stood up, deciding to leave Bray to sleep. He made his way to the river and decided a wash was in order. It was a warm morning, and he stripped down to bare essentials and slowly eased himself into the brook they'd followed the day before. The water was cool and made him shiver but it was the closet to a bath as he was going to get for a while and despite the cold, he made the most of the opportunity. Of course he had no soap or cloth to wash himself down with but it didn't stop him from taking a few dives under the water and enjoying himself.

After a short time he pulled himself to the edge of the brook and balanced himself into a sitting position on a large boulder jutting out of the water, the rising sun was in just the right position to face and be shone upon, keeping his body moderately warmed. Despite himself, KC couldn't help thinking about the future, of what it could bring. He couldn't bring himself to think that they were out of danger from the Technos yet, there were too many years to recover from to ever feel truly safe from them for a time at least. But somehow the past few days had taught him that perhaps there was something to live for again.

In the camps he'd given himself up for dead almost, allowed the boy to die and the man to grow, the man the Technos wanted him to be, a mindless drone willing to carry out their orders, to live as a slave, and ultimately die as a slave. Bray seemed to see past that man and see a different person, or at least remembered enough of who he used to be to think there was some redemption for him. KC doubted he'd ever go back to his old ways, although the thrill of the con was something he doubted would ever be lost. But living as they had, for the past three years gave life a new meaning and KC knew if he got through this he'd find out that meaning for himself.

Remembering back to the days before the Technos arrived, KC knew Bray had always had the philosophy of creating a better life for themselves, despite the obstacles that had been put in their way. With people like Bray, Amber, Dal, they looked beyond the circumstance and into the future that could be if everyone pulled together. KC didn't know what his future held, only that he held it in his hands now and could shape it how he wanted, maybe all those years previous with Bray had rubbed off on him a little, although the young boy back then would never have admitted it.

"How's the water?"

Bray voice behind him threw him from his thoughts and KC turned a little to face him

"Cool but refreshing" he replied "Suns just in the right place to give that extra bit of warmth"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Course not" replied KC, turning to stare into the distance as he had been doing before Brays arrival

"I didn't want to disturb you"

"You're not" KC shrugged and wiggled his feet in the water as Bray waded into the water himself and ducked under for a few moments before resurfacing with a sharp intake of breath

"Damn right its cool" he said sucking in a breath of air and wading over beside KC sitting beside him on another boulder "I'll catch us some breakfast in a minute"

"Great" KC grinned as looked along the river to the large cliffs which steeply rose suddenly nearby before looking out over the fields on the opposite side of the river once more

"You ok?" asked Bray with slight concern

"Yeah I'm great, just been thinking"

"Keep doing that and I'll be worried you're coming down with something" joked Bray with a grin

"Yeah I have been doing a lot of that over the past few days"

"Anything on your mind" Bray asked, not wanting to pry but wanting to let KC know if he needed to talk he had a friend he could be open with

"Nah, nothing worrisome, I was just thinking, about before, you know, before the Technos came. How different I was back then, the person I was, the person I am now. It's like I'm...I feel I'm two different people, yet at the core of them, they're both still me."

"You don't think you'd have turned out to be who you are if the Technos hadn't imprisoned you the past three years"

"Do you think I'd have turned out like this had we been free all this time?" KC shot the question back at Bray with a raised brow

"We won't ever know what would have happened" shrugged Bray in response

"Oh come on Bray, I practically hero worshipped Lex. I took in his every con, whim, I practically idolised the guy."

"Lex had his good points KC" Bray replied with a grin

"Yeah, name one"

"He was good in a fight"

"Only problem was he usually started them"

"He was loyal to the Tribe"

"Only because no others would take him"

"KC" Bray sounded exasperated and gave the other man a resigned expression "Lex knew how to survive, he'd had to figure out how to survive a long time before the virus hit. He was tough and hard on the outside, but he wasn't all bad. Like you said, you idolised the guy, you idolised the bad guy persona he put on all the time. But you didn't get a chance to see the real Lex, not a lot of us did, don't be so hard on yourself or him. The past is the past, lets leave it there."

"Yeah I guess you're right" KC sighed "I guess me wondering how I would have turned out had things been different is a little pointless. I'm here ain't I"

"We both are" agreed Bray before standing and giving a determined look at the water "Right, breakfast" 


	10. Chapter 10

They were soon on their way once more after a quick breakfast they were both eager to get moving and make it to the farm by noon if they were lucky. Their spirits were growing stronger after evading the Technos so long and making it this far. They started on the rough path that led up through the forest in a wide arc around the cliffs. It was a steep climb and it was a slow process but as the path grew higher the forest was less dense and they eventually came to a well used footpath. They turned right on it and the going was easier with the concrete under their feet. Conversation rambled on mainly about what state the farm would be in when they arrived. They both wondered whether it was still being run, or had been closed down. They remembered the early days when they'd first used the farm as a base of trade before Alice and Ellie had joined the Mallrats and then Dal had tried his hand at making the place work. Bringing fresh food back to the mall on a regular basis which helped in opening up the trade market. Silently they both wondered whether it could all be like that again.

The path came to abrupt halt as it opened up onto a main road. Both men paused before they reached the road, unsure of coming out in the open, having spent the last few days staying hidden away, in the safety of the forest. They both moved from the pathway into the undergrowth beside them before they cautiously moved towards the road, despite them hearing nothing, they didn't want to take a chance. It was a tense few minutes as they scoped out their surroundings, although a growing familiarity of the area was growing on them. Bray had moved ahead and was by the road side, before he stood up and stepped out into the open motioning for KC to follow.

"Not far now" Bray grinned as they walked along the road, their surroundings familiar despite having not been there for over three years

"You know I think I'm growing used to being free, reckon I could take on a few Technos guards now" said KC a spring in his step as they walked

"Zappers and all?"

"Oh yeah, bring em on" KC laughed

As they came to a curve in the road they both fell silent, as the road bent onto a dirt track. Both men paused and took in the sight of the old farm house stood ahead of them, it looked dilapidated and run down, but still it was the familiar feeling it sent out to them that they were more interested in. The feeling of being that little bit closer to home. There was no-one in the fields, and the windows seemed boarded up, but they followed the dirt road nonetheless. 

"Looks deserted" KC said voicing both their thoughts

"Guess Alice had to close the place up," Bray said slightly dejected

"Still, it's a place for us to shelter in, right" said KC trying to sound a little upbeat about the situation.

"Yeah, right" Bray agreed before giving KC a grin "Hey KC"

He slowed in his tracks and lay a hand on the younger mans shoulder. KC turned to him quizzically wondering what it was as Bray shot him a smile but sounded a little worried.

"Yeah?" KC asked before Bray gave him a playful but hard shove, shifting him off balance across the dirt track

"Race ya"

With that Bray was already running along the track towards the farmhouse and before KC had a chance to think about how childish the whole idea was he was racing after the man shouting how unfair the race was and that he was at a disadvantage. However the years had made him fit and he easily caught up with Bray and they ran almost neck and neck before coming to abrupt halt at the fence before they had a chance to tumble over it. They both leaned on the fence catching their breath and looking at the house from their closer vantage point.

"You know...if that had been a fair race I'd have beat you grandpa" KC shot over at Bray as he started climbing over the fence.

As he swung his other leg over the top of the fence his foot caught on the bottom rung and he sprawled to the ground on his back. Thankfully the grass was long and cushioned his fall and all he heard from Bray was a hoot of laughter as he looked down at him. KC looked up at Bray laughing with a surprised look before he started laughing himself.

It took Bray a moment or two to control his laughing before he could climb over the fence himself to help KC up. Meanwhile KC had managed to push himself up into a sitting position and de-tangled his foot from the fence whilst in the back of his mind he was thanking his lucky stars that he hadn't broken or sprained his ankle.

"You ok?" Bray asked trying to stifle his laughter somewhat, offering KC a hand up

"Yeah, nothing broken, well apart from my pride"

"Knowing you KC, it won't stay broken for long"

KC took Brays offered hand and hauled himself to his feet before they both turned their attention back to the old farmhouse. Up close it looked even more rundown, the windows were barred up with ill fitting bits of wood, although the wood at the door had been torn down and dangled half attached to the doorpost. The two men approached with slight caution, the step of the porch creaked as they stepped up on it, but it was the only sound they could hear. Bray took point and entered the old house first, brushing away spindles of cobwebs, which filtered down in front of him. The place was certainly deserted, although it held a faint familiarity within its walls it wasn't recognisable as the homely farmhouse that Alice and Ellie had once kept it.

They both wandered around the rooms in silence, there was something depressing in seeing the farmhouse in the state it was in, each room its furniture covered up with old sheets, gathering thick layers of dust.

"Looks like it hasn't been lived in years" KC voiced both their thoughts and glanced over at Bray, who merely nodded in agreement a muted look in his eyes. KC suddenly slammed a palm on top of a dresser, covered slightly by a sheet and creating a small dust cloud about him as his hand shifted the dust into the air. "The Technos may not have got this place, but something must have happened for Alice and Ellie to shut this place up and leave it deserted so long" 

There was anger in his voice as he spoke, but he kept his voice low as he swished the dust away from his face as it blew around him. Before Bray had a chance to answer or comment on the state of the house, KC stalked off through the door and disappeared into the next room. 


	11. Chapter 11

KC was frustrated, seeing the farm in the state it was had brought him down to earth somewhat. The past few days had passed like a blur in a way, like the new found freedom he'd discovered had caused him to be in a dreamlike state. The farm, empty and abandoned brought home how much had changed since the last time they'd all been together. Although Alice and Ellie had been at the Mall on the most part, farm workers had been set in place after they'd defeated the Chosen. Somehow he'd hoped, that something of that past life had survived. So far this was the closest he was to home and it was depressing and empty and a shell of its former existence. KC wondered if that was what he was too.

He'd needed fresh air, to escape the stifling atmosphere of an old house gone to ruin with no one to care for it. Wandering over the field, he glanced over the tractor, which once more stood abandoned at one side, grass growing high around it before his eye trailed further over the field. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, KC walked slowly over the field towards something, which had caught his attention. He took a long hard look at the marking of the grave, although he felt no compassion or loss for the occupant. But it brought back memories, of how the Mallrats had had to pull together although outside forces threatened to bring their downfall.

He could remember being a confused kid who looked for the latest scam to keep him amused. If he'd stayed on that path, if the Technos hadn't forced him to work hard labour as a virt, a piece of dirt under their shoes that they'd gladly kick out of the way whenever they pleased. If that hadn't happened would he have turned out like Ned? Thinking back, the man had no morals to speak of, he'd have sold out his little brother and sister had it been worth his while. KC had been on that road, anything for a profit and money. Was that how Ned had started out, on that bad road and when the virus had hit, he'd had no choice but to follow it as a means of survival.

It was hopeless to wonder about what ifs yet life always presented them, and KC had had plenty of time to think about them the past few years. Inevitably, had none of the past happened he wouldn't be standing here, asking silent questions to a grave of someone he hadn't even liked very much.

"Hey KC, you ok?" Bray asked from behind him

KC shifted slightly turning away from the grave before him to look over at Bray.

"Yeah, just looking for some answers"

"Makes a change from you over thinking I guess" Bray smiled softly but as always didn't push for any answers from KC. He'd figured in time, if there were any to be had KC would give them of his own free time.

KC gave a soft grin of his own and turned too look at the farmhouse.

"This place feels different," he said quietly "Its changed so much"

"Maybe it's not the house that's changed...but you" Bray replied equally as quiet from beside him

"Nah, I haven't changed much, I've just grown up" KC said rocking on his heels a moment

"Are you kidding, I doubt anyone will recognise you are you" Bray chuckled "We've been together what eight nine months. That entire time you haven't pulled on scam"

"Well, we were slaves in a techno camp so you know" KC replied with a grin as they headed back towards the house

"Well we've been free men the past three days"

"No-one to scam" KC shrugged still smiling

"I think you've just lost your touch" Bray teased

"An artist never loses their touch...scamming is like riding a bike, once you've done it once you've done it a thousand times"

"No I think you're a man of honour now KC and that scares the shit out of you because for once in our life, you've got the chance to go straight and your not sure if you can handle it"

"A man of honour" KC chuckled and shot Bray a roll of the eyes "Thankyou for that oh wise one, as always your wisdom is graciously accepted"

Bray set his hand on KC's shoulder a moment and tried to look wise.

"Well thankfully I haven't lost my touch either. My work here is done, I go on in search of more young lives to set back on the straight and narrow path"

"Good luck with that 'grandpa'." KC shirked off Bray's hand from his shoulder before gently taking his arm with a mocking expression "You need any help, don't want you to over exert yourself too soon, you're not as young as you used to be"

"Oh no thanks KC, I'm not sure I need help from a guy who can't even climb over a fence without falling over." Bray swiped KC's hand off his arm with a friendly pat before shooting him a daring look "And I can still beat you now like I could back then"

"You never beat me back then" KC replied a little indignant at the thought

"Oh no that's right, because you usually hid when you got into trouble till we all cooled down"

"Well what can I say, you were bigger than me" KC smiled enjoying the verbal jousting that was going on, it made him feel a little more relaxed than he had been a few moments before. "Course now, I wouldn't want to try"

"What, you afraid?" Bray countered him, obviously enjoying the verbal joust himself as he turned to face him

KC raised his brows in amusement at the thought and grinned broadly as he faced Bray

"Actually I wouldn't want you to...oh you know...pull anything, a muscle, put your back out, ligaments. You need to look after yourself in your old age"

"You wouldn't have to worry too much KC, it wouldn't take much to knock you to the ground"

KC feigned a little indigence at the suggestion and stood a little taller.

"How'd you figure?"

"Well after all, if a fence can take you down..."

KC knew he wouldn't be living that little moment down anytime soon, in fact he saw his future filled with moments when Bray gleefully told the story or rubbed it in his face. He was enjoying himself, this verbal sparring was invigorating, and he wasn't sure why exactly. Perhaps all the years in the camps, where he barely spoke a word in the latter years had affected him. Now he had the freedom to do what he wanted, to talk when he wanted, to laugh and joke and feel alive. Even if they were talking about who could take on who in a fight, it was making him feel more alive than he had felt in such a long time, and he was enjoying himself. He also found himself enjoying seeing Bray smile as much as he was, they'd never been like this before.

Before they hadn't been close, in fact he was pretty sure Bray had found him a pain in the neck for the most part. But now, for all intents and purposes they were all each other had at the moment and he was finding that they actually got along quite well, and he was enjoying getting to know who Bray was, what type of person he was. He was shaken from his line of thinking as Bray set a hand on his shoulder and suddenly the mood had changed from light and easy to serious as Bray gave him a concerned look.

"Hey you ok"

"Yeah fine, I was just..."

"Thinking, yeah I figured" Bray gave him a light smile, but KC could see the concerned look still in his eyes "You keep zoning out on me"

"Sorry," KC replied lightly wanting to reassure him "I guess my minds taking advantage of all this freedom"

Bray still looked slightly concerned but lowered his hand from his shoulder and stood a little straighter before shooting him a grin again.

"Anything to get out of an awkward situation"

KC rolled his eyes again and shook his head

"You know I'd like to prove it to you, but I already said, I don't want to hurt you"

Bray shot him a 'not likely' look before turning towards the house again, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"You know I'm wondering what Lex will say when he finds out you've become a pacifist"

"It would never happen..." KC said loudly to Bray before following him towards the house "Lex would never use the word pacifist" 


	12. Chapter 12

They spent the rest of the day at the farm, they cleared out one the bedrooms with two beds inside, and the main living area to make everything look a bit more presentable. They'd found a dusty stash of tinned food hidden in a cubby hole of some sort at the back of the kitchen pantry, which would make a change to rice or fish. Thankfully the well had been covered up at the same time the farm had been closed down, so they had fresh water nearby. It was enjoyable to mainly sit and relax in large comfy chairs and flick through ancient magazines they'd found on an old dresser.

Bray had set to work chopping up some wood as KC cleaned out the hearth in the living room, as well as cleaned out the stove as best he could. Between the two, they worked quickly and had a fire going as night set in, as well as cook a hot meal for themselves, thanks to the resourcefulness of having an old range to cook on. They'd found a stash of candles in the cubby as well and these served as light as the dark set in.

"Now this I could get used to" KC observed as he ate their simple but tasty meal curled up in the large chairs by the fireside.

"Yeah, just think a few days ago we were slaves and now we're living like kings" Bray grinned as he set his dirty dish on a side table.

"So, do you think we should try and find the Ecos tomorrow?" KC asked as he set down his dirty plate and picked up his cup instead as he sat back and savoured the comfort of the chair surrounding him.

"Yeah, we'll have all day, we can make ourselves up some food to carry with us and some water. Could take a few hours, or all day, depending on whether we do locate them or not" Bray agreed with a nod "Usually it's a case of being found rather than finding them when it comes to the Ecos. But their territory isn't far and hopefully they haven't moved very far from it"

"If there's any of them left," KC said quietly

"I doubt the Ecos would let the Technos get the better of them. The Technos are too city orientated, to busy trying to control things, they probably didn't give much though to Tribes like the Ecos"

"Yeah, your probably right" KC agreed before stifling a yawn and giving a little stretch. "Well I dunno about you, but I think I'm gonna hit the sack"

He sat up in his chair and picked up his dirty plate to put in the kitchen before he went to bed

"You're just looking forward to lying down in a proper bed after all this time" Bray grinned over to him

KC grinned back as he stood

"Do you blame me? I doubt I'll be up in the morning early, once I hit the mattress, I'll be living in the bed for a week. Goodnight"

"'Night KC" Bray replied, too comfortable in his chair to be bothered to move for the moment. He watched as KC left the room and he was left alone with his thoughts.

He did wonder if they'd be able to locate the Ecos. And even if they could, would they be able to offer any help, or any answers to what was happening in the city. The Ecos tended to keep themselves to themselves, would they allow themselves to be found. He thought back to when they'd first met, those first few days of meeting Pride, finding Amber again and the confusion that followed until stories were outed and the truth was revealed. It had been a strange time between them; he'd been caught between the feelings he'd always felt for her, and the feelings he'd had for Danni. It had hurt to know she'd been alive all that time and had hidden away instead of finding them all again. It had taken too long to sort through the muddy haze of feelings flying around but eventually they'd gotten a clue and finally given themselves a chance of happiness together.

But it had been short lived, Ebony of course getting in the way. He pushed away the strong feelings of dislike he felt for Ebony, over the years she'd never changed, but he didn't want to think about her. But he found he didn't call on his memories of Amber very much now either, there'd been a point, in the years of being a slave, when he'd moved on from those feelings. He'd silently wished her a full life and happiness and hoped she'd found someone else to share her life with, her and the baby's. They'd both moved on, he'd accepted that for the time being, being a slave was all there was for him. Until he'd met KC again, that had brought him down to earth almost, at first it had been because of the lack of spirit KC had shown. But it was also because KC had changed so much, he was no longer the immature little kid he'd known, but a man with a bleak outlook and Bray had remembered that before the Technos. Despite all their hardships, they'd tried to create a future that looked bright and strong and goal to strive for. He'd wanted to put that goal back in action, he wanted to see a fighting spirit in KC again, put his maturity into good use in the process.

He did want to find the Mallrats again, after all they'd been through it was his family, their family. But he knew he'd changed and he wasn't the same, neither of them were, the years as slaves had brought on that change and that couldn't be undone. His feelings were different towards Amber of that he was certain, he loved her, but he knew he wasn't in love with her anymore, but it didn't depress him or concern him. She would always hold a special place in his heart, in his life, but he couldn't go back to what they'd had before. It had been a decision he'd made long ago.

The fire was burning low and Bray felt his eyes starting to feel heavy and sat up, stamping the last of the embers out in the fire before blowing out the two lamps they'd lit using the candles. Picking up the third lamp to help himself guide from the living area to the bedroom he was sharing with KC. He entered the bedroom silently and took a glance over at the sleeping form of KC in the bed at the opposite end of the room. The young man slept in a familiar form, on his back, hands behind his head, but with a small smile on hips lips which gave him a goofy expression. Bray couldn't help but smile at the look as the man slept before he closed the door and collapsed into bed himself. He barely had a chance to turn off the lamp he had placed on his bedside before the comfort of the mattress; thick pillow and warm blankets lulled him of to sleep.

When Bray woke in the morning, the sun was streaming through the window of the bedroom and he squinted in the light. He sat up slightly and looked across the room to KC's bed. It was empty, and as he lay back down he could hear a faint whistling through the door.

KC had awoken early, a habit he was hoping to break eventually but for the moment he was living with it. He'd found some old flasks in the cupboards of the kitchen and was busy boiling some water to wash them out so he and Bray could use them when they left later that day to search for the Ecos. He was also wondering what they could take with them for lunch. They could always carry canned food with them, a pot of some utensils to eat with, but then he'd have to find a bag to transport them. 

He whistled a old tune he knew from way back as he pottered around the kitchen once more telling himself that he could certainly get used to living as a fee man. No guards setting off alarms to awake him, no orders, no toiling in fields. Although he'd be willing to toil the fields here on the farm if it meant they'd be able to eat what they produced. But then, although the thought of getting the farm working again appealed to him, the appeal of returning to the city was also calling out to him. He felt they were so close and yet so far.

He understood they couldn't just waltz down to the city without checking things out first, that it was best to try and see if they could find out some information before they entered the city limits. But still, home seemed just out of reach and he felt slightly homesick for the Mall, even after all the years that had passed. He pondered on the thought that three years really wasn't that long, but being a slave had made it feel so much longer. Like he hadn't been home in forever and a day.

"You've been busy" said Bray from the doorway, leaning against the door post and giving a yawn.

"Morning, you want a coffee?" asked KC, setting a mug on the counter top and pouring water into it from the kettle he'd had boiling over the open range.

"Don't you sleep?" asked bray with a smile as he took the mug KC offered him

"Nope" KC replied with a grin "Sorry, we ain't got any milk, and the coffee isn't tasting it best"

Bray took a sip. The coffee certainly wasn't the best he'd tasted yet it was better than drinking the usual water.

"Better than the norm I guess" he said before sitting at the table

"Here, I cooked us up one of the tins for breakfast, there isn't much but I figured we should go easy on what we eat until we find more food. There's only so much in that cubby hole"

"Good thinking" nodded Bray as KC set down a plate before him "You have been busy"

"Well had to keep myself busy doing something, I'm not used to doing absolutely nothing yet...it'll come back to me, just give me some time."

Bray grinned and started eating his breakfast as KC pottered on preparing for the day ahead. 


	13. Chapter 13

It wasn't long before they set out from the farmhouse. The headed along the dirt track back to the road, but turned to left following the road further rather than right towards the city. Eventually the road curved away in a familiar fashion, but they needed to head west so they diverted from the road onto a dirt track, which led through the forest. They took it easy as they went.

"Soup, when we meet the Ecos, I'm going to ask them for soup"

"Soup? Of all the food they can manage to concoct you want soup"

"Yeah, Pride used to make up that delicious tasting soup in the mall when we were held as slaves by the Chosen. If he could make soup like that up from the vegetables the Chosen let us have, imagine what the Ecos could make up with real fresh vegetables" "Personally all I want is a little more meat in my diet"

"Chicken...yeah chicken...chicken soup"

Bray chuckled at this as they started down a steep climb further into the forest. They'd been walking for a few hours and they paused for a few minutes rest and took a drink from the flasks they were carrying.

"Talking about food, we should stop soon and have something to eat" Bray said, looking about the forest. There was something vaguely familiar about the area, but he just wasn't sure. They could be near to the Eco's or miles away, you never knew with this particular tribe. They'd always travelled far and wide and it had been a long time since he'd been with them.

They moved on for another hour, sticking close to the worn out trail yet trying to cover as much ground as possible. They found a small stream trickling down, the water coming from the mountain ranges. They decided to stop by it and heat up some lunch. Bray had a fire started quickly and KC produced a small pot to cook their meal in.

"Well it ain't chicken soup, but it sure beats rice" he grinned as he divided the food between them

"Thanks KC, looks great" chuckled Bray taking share and leaning back against a tree trunk to eat "You know I..."

KC looked over at Bray when he didn't finish his sentence. Bray set down his bowl and gave KC a sign to stay quiet. He'd heard something, or someone.

KC looked a little surprised when he looked around and found a young girl of now more than nine or ten looking at them inquisitively.

"Uh, Bray" he mumbled, getting Bray's attention and nodding his head over to the girl

Bray raised an eyebrow and looked as surprised as KC when he looked at the child. She was small, had a cute looking face and from the look of her outfit, decorated hair and painted face, he and KC both surmised she was of the Eco tribe. And where one Eco could be found, others would surely follow. They both stood as the girl remained rooted to the spot merely staring over to them. Bray started looking about for other tribe members and was rewarded as a few stepped out from the cover of foliage about them. He held his hands up carefully, trying t show them that they were alone and could be trusted.

"It's ok, we're not out to hurt you or attack you" he started, a few of the members stood as if ready to attack, or flee whichever was deemed necessary. "We actually came to look for you."

The few Eco members looked apprehensive as he spoke.

"Please look, just sit with us maybe, hear us out. Or take us back to your Tribe perhaps, you're of the Eco tribe right? The Gaians?"

"Yeah, we knew your former leader, Eagle." KC added standing slowly

"You know of Eagle?" asked one of the members, a young man who seemed to be leading this particular scouting party of Ecos.

"Yes we know of Eagle, and Pride" Bray nodded "Who is your leader now, Hawk? Is he still leading you"

Bray was thankful that he could remember the details, sometimes memories could be hazy, sometimes it was not.

"Yes, Hawk leads us" the young man replied

"Perhaps you could take us to him, he may recognise me" Bray said, hoping that the leader would. With the Gaians it was all about trust more than anything.

The tribe members glanced at each other a little apprehensive before looking at the young man to make a decision. He pondered the thoughts a moment before nodding.

"Come with us"

KC lost track of time as they walked through the forest. The Eco's took them off the trail they'd been following and it was easy to become disorientated in the forest, and he was thankful for the guides. He and Bray walked together, between members of the party, who seemed to be watching their every move without trying to make feel too unwelcome. The young girl walked nearby them, giving them curious glances every now and then as they walked. KC looked down at her, wondering why she kept staring, as if she recognised them, but he certainly knew he didn't know her. Still it wouldn't hurt to make an aquaintance.

"Hi" he said down to her in a friendly voice "My names KC"

The little girl looked around at on eof the Ecos, as if wondering whether she could reply. She must have been given the signal that it was ok because when she looked back at KC she gave him a sweet smile.

"I'm Mouse"

"Nice to meet you Mouse" grinned KC, offering her a hand. She took his hand in hers and gave it a little shake

"Your Mallrats" she said matter of factly, looking from Bray and KC.

Bray nearly tripped over a log he was stepping over and KC merely looked down at her in surprise as she spoke.

"How do you know that?" KC asked her as the whole group came to a halt.

"I remember your pictures in the mall" Mouse explained "Look see, I used to be a Mallrat"

Although she'd been with the Eco's for some time now, Mouse still insisted on drawing the pentangle the Mallrats used to symbolise their Tribe on the back of her hand.

"I know you, your Bray" she said smiling shyly around KC over to Bray

Bray nodded his head in half amusement half amazement. This was certainly a coincidence, here they were looking for the Eco's and they find one of their own as well.

"Yeah that's right, it's nice to meet you Mouse"

"We should keep moving," said the young man "Plenty of time to talk at the camp. Come on Mouse, you promised me you'd help me scout out ahead"

Mouse gave the two men one of her sweet smiles before running off ahead and taking the young mans hand and the two headed off together ahead of the rest of the group.

"Well this certainly is a coincidence" Bray exclaimed as they continued on

"Yeah I know" grinned KC "What are the chances. How do you think she ended up with the Eco's?"

"Maybe Pride brought her. Maybe Prides here" Bray said "Guess we'll find out at the camp" 


	14. Chapter 14

KC and Bray paused as they reached the Eco camp. As the Eco tribe noticed the visitors with the returning party they all stopped what they were doing and looked cautiously over to the two. Bray was used to the sense of distrust they felt emanating from the tribe, but KC felt as if they were infringing on some sacred type ground and perhaps now was the best chance to leave. He pushed the feeling aside and followed Bray as Bray took a few more steps into the camp. They came to a pause again as Bray stood staring over to the other side of the camp, KC gave him a frown and looked over himself to see a man standing opposite, obviously Bray knew him.

The man approached a little apprehensively as if he wasn't sure what he was seeing before him, but as he reached them, his face widened into a smile and he held out a hand to them.

"Bray?"

"Hawk."

Bray took the other mans hand and gave it a hearty shake, to see anyone from the old days even mere acquaintances he'd only met once or twice was better than seeing no-one at all. He turned slightly to KC who was standing nearby watching events unfold.

"KC, this is Hawk, the Eco tribes leader," said Bray. "Hawk, this is KC, one of the Mallrat's."

"Hi," KC said extending his hand, which Hawk took and gave a firm handshake.

"KC," he gave him a curt nod before looking back to Bray. "I have a feeling we all have some stories to tell."

"Could say that," Bray smiled, trying to figure out where to start.

"Come join us," said Hawk extending his hand and point over the tribe camp. "We were just preparing our evening meal. Perhaps you want to rest first, you're a long way from home."

"Yes we are," Bray replied as they followed Hawk further into the camp alongside one of the campfires the tribe had set up. "We've actually just came from the old farm, we stayed there last night. We actually came here looking for you."

"Then I'm glad you have succeeded." Hawk said offering them to sit down.

Bray and KC sat, and a few other tribe members joined them, including the scouting party.

"Actually it's you who found us," KC interjected giving Mouse a little smile.

"Ah yes, Mouse is learning quite well the Eco ways," said Hawk and the little girl gave a wide cheeky smile as she sat cross legged by Hawk .

Food was produced on plates and set before the group as more Eco's started settling down around them.

"So, you seem to have been determined to find us," Hawk said as Bray and KC accepted the plates of food gratefully and started eating. "There must be a reason why?"

"It's a long story," mumbled KC between bites, before he savoured the taste of fresh vegetables, and paused to enjoy the moment.

"Then I suggest you start at the beginning," replied Hawk.

"We escaped from a techno camp a few days ago." said Bray, he'd been unable to figure out where to start or how to introduce that fact so he figured he'd get it out in the open straight away. "We've been prisoners in the slave camps, about three years now."

"Yeah ever since they arrived and took over the city," KC sighed, he doubted he'd ever get over the fact that three years of his life had been wasted by being a slave.

"We've been on the run ever since," Bray added. "We doubted we were being followed but couldn't be sure. We were headed for the city, but figured with the Techno's running the place, it may have been a lost cause, no point of escaping only to be captured again. So we headed for the farm instead, with the intent of searching the Eco's out. We didn't plan on finding you so soon though, but I'm glad we did."

"We haven't seen anything of the Techno's this side of the river and city, we've seen nobody else come to think of it," KC gave himself a frown at the thought before continuing. "I'm guessing the Techno's merely use the main road for transportation?"

"Well they did," Hawk said.

Bray and KC gave him inquisitive looks before he went on to explain.

"You did right not heading into the city. It isn't safe to go into, but not because of the Techno's. The Techno reign of the city ended a year or so ago, they disbanded when their leader was brought down from power. It was starting to get back onto its feet, but more problems came."

"Problems because of technology and the old ways," grumbled one of the Eco's before taking a drink from a flask they had lying by them.

Bray and KC gave a nod of acknowledgement, they both understood the Eco way of living off the earth and not returning to the old ways of society, like technology. They were also trying to take in the fact they'd been salves for a tribe which had apparently disbanded long ago.

"So wait, if the Techno's no longer rule the city, why is it so dangerous to return to. Another power in the Techno place?" Bray asked, trying to not let too many questions swamp his mind, he needed to go over things slowly or nothing would make sense.

"The virus, it was somehow released once more into society," Hawk explained slowly. "The city has been a no go zone since the explosion."

"Explosion!" KC said suddenly, not quite taking in what was being told to him. First he was a slave for a tribe which no longer existed, and now not only was the virus once more on the loose, but there had been an explosion in the city.

"Hundreds fled the city when it was found a new virus was about to be released," Hawk said. "We learned what we could from many of the kids who fled the city to the forests, mountains, anywhere they could go to get away too. Apparently the virus was spread via an explosion somewhere in the city, we sent scouts out to check what was happening, but the city is no longer safe to go to. The people who stayed, those who've survived don't have long to live or much to live for. There is much devastation there."

Bray and KC were silent, they were having trouble taking it all in. KC set his plate down on the ground; he'd suddenly lost his appetite. The whole camp was silent, and Bray found it hard to draw his eyes from the plate in his hands. There was too much information swarming his mind and too many questions wanting to be asked.

"City destroyed," KC whispered softly beside him, shaking his head in dis-belief, "Virus?"

"What about-," said Bray quietly before looking up and over to Hawk and clearing his throat. "What about the Mallrat's? Do you know what happened to them?"

Hawk looked away and Bray felt a sinking feeling deep inside his stomach. KC took a deep breath and suddenly felt the need to get out of this camp and back at the farm. He wanted to be anywhere form here, and hour or so before he'd been so pleased they'd found the Eco's, but now, he wished they'd never found them. Then his world wouldn't be crumbling around him, no city to return to, no friends to embrace once more, his family gone.

"We've not had word from them since the devastation. As I said we sent out scouts for information, they came back with nothing, no-one knew what happened to them." Hawk said trying to extend hope, no news was good news the old saying had been. But everyday his hope faded. "They could still be out there, somewhere. If Eagle is out there she will return to us."

Deep down Hawk wanted to believe this, but Amber wouldn't have taken this long to return to the tribe and he feared for the worst for her and the rest of her tribe. He looked at Bray who was looking at him with a strange look.

"Eagle, Amber's, she is alive," Bray asked calmly.

Hawk frowned before remembering, casting his mind back a few years. Trudy and Amber had been found wandering the forests. Amber was ill after giving birth to her son, and had recuperated with the Tribe before being taken by the Techno's and then returning to the city. All this after Bray had been taken by the Techno's himself.

"Amber is alive," replied Hawk with a smile to Bray, although it was a short lived moment. At this moment he didn't know if she was alive or dead.

"And she has a baby," Mouse said with a sigh as she thought of the Mallrat's before she looked at Bray with a soft gaze. "He has the same name as you."

Bray had the sudden need to be alone, this was a lot of information he had to process and the camp suddenly felt small and enclosed.

"You're tired," Hawk said standing suddenly and implying to a few of the Eco's who scurried off to one of the tents and shifted a few thing about. "This is a lot for you to take in all at once, rest now and we'll talk later."

Bray and KC both stood silently and walked over to the tent which had been sorted for them. Inside it was simply made out, two makeshift beds made up on the floor, a lamp of some kind hung from above. KC sat down heavily on one of the beds, Bray sat down by him. Neither of them spoke, both trying to process the information. KC crossed his legs, propped his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands.

"I don't understand," KC said without raising his head. "We've been slaving away in those camps for three years and half that time the Techno's haven't even been...Techno's."

Bray nodded, it was something he was having a hard time coming to terms with also. Along with a lot of other things they'd been told.

"I have a son," he said simply, that was one thing he was having trouble coming to terms with. Before it had been hope that Amber and the baby had survived, now it was truth and the reality was just setting in.

"Yeah congratulations," KC replied still not lifting his head. He suddenly felt exhausted, like the past few days were starting to catch up with him. But at the same time he didn't want to think, he wanted to figure things out and try and make some sense out of it all.

Bray shot him a look and poked him gently with a hand.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Not really," KC sighed honestly, shaking his head slightly and looking up and turning his head to look at Bray. "You?"

"I'm not sure what I am at the moment," Bray said ,"Confused, angry, happy..."

He trailed off and they sat in silence once more.


	15. Chapter 15

Four Months later

Four months had passed since Bray and KC had escaped the Techno's camp and had been found wandering by the Eco tribe. They'd built their strength back up, learned more of what had happened since they'd been captured as slaves. Although the Eco's had welcomed them warmly and done their best to help them fit in, both men felt displaced in the group. They'd spent long evenings talking over their future; both wanted to leave the Eco's, knowing this wasn't the place for them, wondering if they should return to the city and travel elsewhere. KC had also come up with a theory, even if the virus had broken out once more, they had a chance to help the people. They'd created the antidote once before, why not again, he and Bray had argued over the pros and cons trying to create it.

"We don't even know if it's the same virus KC, this could be a different strain of the one used before."

"Or it could be the same one Bray, you don't know that," KC replied, he was becoming a little tired of living in the forest, it had been fun for the first few weeks, but he was a city kid born and bred and he needed out of the woods. They needed a reason to return to the city. "Look, there are only three people who know how to create that antidote and one of them is here and now. We have all we need to create it right here in the forest, so what harm is it to try and make some."

"It's a futile attempt KC. We're grasping at straws," Bray replied. He wanted to think KC was right, but he didn't want to build up hopes on a futile attempt to return to the city despite how much he wanted to return.

"Bray," KC wasn't one to let this particular argument drop and he squared up to Bray who stood in front of him.

"KC!" Bray used a warning tone, KC was pushing him and he didn't like being pushed, KC knew it and wasn't backing off which riled him a little. Now and then Bray wished for the old KC who had a small amount of fear in him when Bray got angry, at least that KC knew how to back off, this KC only knew how to keep pushing buttons and debating an issue. "The last antidote built up our immune system, so much so we stopped using it, because our bodies learned how to fight the virus by itself. Our bodies were already immune to it, so the last virus shouldn't have infected people, if it was the same strain. Obviously it wasn't and people are dead, the city abandoned. I want to return as much as you do, but its suicide."

Bray could read the disappointment in the young man's eyes as KC shook his head slightly. There was something in them, it wasn't that he was disappointed that they weren't going back, or that he was refusing to make the antidote, KC was disappointed in him and Bray couldn't hold the look KC was giving him. He turned his head and looked away, through the cluster of trees surrounding them, barely making out the small camp of the Eco's in the distance.

"You don't think they're alive do you?" KC asked him, before taking a small step back. "You don't think they're coming back, so you've given up."

"It's not like that KC," Bray started, a little taken aback by the statement and the tone KC said it in, the disappointment of his face reflected in his voice.

"Yeah it is Bray," KC replied a little softer. "You don't think they survived the explosion, and if they did, you don't think they got out in time."

Bray was about to deny it, but KC was right, he had begun to wonder if any of the others had survived. Instead he gave a small shrug of defeat and still couldn't look KC in the eye.

"Look KC, I can't help but wonder, after all this time," Bray started, trying to explain his reasons. "If Amber and the others, any of them had survived, why wait all this time-."

"Maybe they stayed in the city, maybe they are helping to rebuild it, maybe Ebony is there making the antidote," KC replied this time his voice rising into a yell, he couldn't believe Bray was ready to give up on everyone so quickly. All this time spent with the Eco's had allowed that type of thinking to start up and it made him angry to think Bray was so quickly ready to think the same as them.

"Yeah and maybe they're all dead KC." Bray yelled back, stepping closer to the younger man and suddenly aware of the inch or two height he still had over him as KC stared unflinchingly up into his eyes.

"Well there's only one way of finding that out," KC said slowly and quietly after taking a deep breath, although part of him wanted to step up and take on the fight he was itching to take up with Bray. But he didn't know what that fight would lead to and their friendship was walking a rocky territory already. "I'm going to the city."

As he spoke KC wondered how he could be so close to someone, barely touching them, yet feel so distant and alone, wanting to reach out but afraid of what he would encounter if he took that risk. He refused to look away from Bray, he had nothing to hide, and he wasn't afraid of him, although he was afraid of losing his friendship. In all the time they'd been with the Eco's, even before, in the camps, after the escape, he realised he still looked to Bray as the leader as well as his friend, and as someone who would be there when he needed a hand. In the time the two had been with the Eco's Bray had been true to his word, and taught KC how to start a camp fire, shown him how to catch fish with just a stick and a handful of other things. KC still carried the small stick he'd first started practising with those few months before, trying to create even a small wisp of smoke.

Bray stared back at him with slight disbelief, and shook his head ever so slightly looking a little deflated after the argument. KC was stubborn that had always been a fact, but the city was still off limits, even after all this time, the reports from the place weren't promising. Still neither of them backed away from one another.

"It's a bad idea KC," Bray told him.

"When have my ideas ever been good?" KC replied in good humour.

"It could be suicide," Bray tried to dissuade him, at least for a little while longer, another few weeks maybe. Perhaps a new solution could be thought of.

"I'm dying already," KC replied, "I stay here, I'm not myself, it's not for me Bray, despite how good the Gaian's have been to us. I can't stay here much longer or I'll crack up, there's only one reason I've stayed here this long."

Bray was about to ask what reason that was but looking at KC's face he knew he didn't need to. They were in this together, the past few months had served to forge a deep friendship and closeness they'd never have had had their circumstances been different. KC didn't want to give up on that but he was being pushed to his limit. "Look Bray you're a leader, you're my leader. You saved my life, and I've followed you this far. I've gotta do this, I've gotta go to the city and see for myself, and if you're not coming with me I need to at least know you understand why I'm going, I need you to be ok with me going."

Bray had to hold in a small smile, he felt slightly smug, and felt more than held in high esteem, and he was quite proud of KC, the young kid he thought never had any potential other than growing up with be a bigger pain in the ass thug than Lex was. KC could turn from stubborn to imploring with an intake of breath. But there was an aspect in sincerity in what he was saying and the way he said it as he looked up at Bray. Bray gave a sigh and looked off into the distnace a moment before putting a hand on KC shoulder as he made his resigned decision. KC had shown enough resilience and stubborness to actually go with or without him but they travelled together, the idea of KC not being around wasn't a thought Bray wished to entertain.

"Can you at least wait another week?" he asked softly. "It'll take me that much time to try and create a batch of antidote."

KC grinned with sincerity and threw his arms around Bray in a tight bear hug, relieved that they were going to together back to the city and rather proud of the fact that he'd made his point and gotten Bray to relent in making the antidote. Perhaps it was futile, but wasn't it better to try than not to have tried at all.


	16. Chapter 16

Hawk was wary about their decision to return to the city, but KC wouldn't be swayed now that Bray had agreed to return with him, as well as try and recreate the antidote. Hawk relented, realizing it would do little to try and change their minds. He allowed them to take a small group of the Eco's with them to gather the natural ingredients from around the forest. It took Bray some time to recognize some of the plants, it had been years since he'd last had to recall the potion, but after some trial and error, and help from the Eco's who realised on their own some of the medicinal plants he was searching for, they managed to gather a good stock of what they needed.

It took a few days to set about creating the concoction. Back in the mall they'd been lucky to have test tubes and an easier way of creating the potion. But the Eco's were adept of creating potions and eventually they were able to create something which resembled the yellow liquid the antidote use to look like.

"Only one way of seeing if it's the right stuff." KC pointed out as he and Bray looked into the pot the yellow liquid lay in.

They exchanged glances, both knowing what that meant. KC stuck a spoon into the liquid and Bray caught his wrist tightly.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked him gruffly.

"Tasting the stuff. The antidote had a taste no-one was ever going to forget." KC replied, trying to shake off the grip.

"And why do you get to taste it? It could be poison KC. We can't be sure it's the antidote, I could have forgotten the formula, mixed in the wrong type of plant."

"So what are you saying? You get to try it? And if it is poison, you die and we have no-one else who can figure out a remedy, what then?" KC argued plainly.

Bray didn't look convinced but relaxed his grip on his arm, not totally letting go though. KC stared at him, unrelenting, Bray could read the determination in his eyes. With a sigh he let go of his arm and gave a small nod of his head. KC looked apprehensive as he lifted the spoon to his lips, before taking a deep breath and spooning some of the liquid into it's mouth. He screwed up his face as he drank it down and gave a few spluttered coughs. Bray glared at him with concern and a hint of fear in his eyes, but KC nodded his head with a grimace.

"Oh yeah, same stuff all right. Still taste like crap." He managed to choke out before reaching for a water bottle to wash the taste from his mouth. "The adults couldn't have come up with something that tasted like, I dunno, raspberries."

"Raspberries?" Bray grinned with a shake of his head, rather relieved KC hadn't collapsed into a heap of writhing pain from the concoction.

KC gave a shrug after gulping back some water. "I like raspberries. So how much of this stuff do you think we can get bottled up and take back with us?"

"Have to see what the Eco's can help us out with. We should take some of the ingredients with us as well, we could always store them at the farm, return there to make more if we need it. That is if it works in the first place. We're still not sure what we're dealing with here."

"It's still a plan." KC nodded in agreement, heading out of the tent they were occupying. "I'll go talk to Hawk, you get cooking up more of that stuff."

It was a little over a week when they finally set off, bidding farewell to the Eco's. Hawk had agreed for a scout party to escort them to the edge of the city. After that they would be on their own, he wasn't willing to put his tribe into trouble going into the city, especially when they still weren't aware of what was going on in it.

"You're welcome to return any time if need be." He assured them both as they were packing up to leave.

Bray gripped his hand and gave it a hearty shake. "Thanks Hawk, for everything. We'll try and get word to you about what we find, as as possible."

"Good luck." Hawk wished them, taking KC's hand also and giving it a shake. "Take care of yourselves."

"You too." KC replied with a grin. He turned and found Mouse waiting quietly behind them, a small smile on her lips as she looked up at the two of them.

KC gave her a grin. They'd become friends in their time together, and she'd told he and Bray a little of the Mallrats since they'd left, of the goings on in the city. She was content and happy with the Eco's, but it was also obvious she missed the Mallrats, Salene in particular. KC crouched down to face her.

"Take care of yourself Mouse. Remember," he started, before she flung her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze.

"Once a Mallrat, always a Mallrat." She said quietly in his ear.

"That's right." KC replied gently, as she pulled away. She took his hand in hers and gazed down at the drawing of the pentangle on the back of it. She'd spent some time carefully drawing it on for him, as she had Bray's also. She smiled up at the man standing nearby.

"Bye." She said shyly, she'd always held him in some sort of high regard.

He gave her a smile and bent down to give her a quick hug. "Bye Mouse, stay safe."

"If you find them," she said as KC stood and picked up the pack he was going to be carrying. "Say Hi for me."

She stepped up nearby to Hawk and took his hand gently in hers, a few unshed tears glinting in her eyes. The two men nodded to her, before bidding a final farewell to the tribe. The Tribe had moved on since Bray and KC had first found them, and it took the rest of the day to reach the farm alone.

"We'll bed down here for tonight, head for the city first thing in the morning." Bray suggested. Everyone agreed, although the Eco's decided to spend the night outside, rather than inside the house. KC was ecstatic to be in a comfortable bed again. He lay down on the mattress with a happy sigh.

"Damn I love mattresses. This one is lumpy, and a little sunken in the middle, but man it beats the forest floor. Much as I love the Eco's, I don't think I'd have been able to live with them much longer." He said to Bray, who sat on his own bed and viewed KC as he got comfortable.

"City boy." Bray mocked lightly with a smile.

"All the way." KC agreed with a nod.

"Gotta admit, there's something comforting about four walls." Bray agreed.

They fell silent and KC shot Bray a look. The man looked sombre and thoughtful, a serious frown slowly growing on his brow.

"What is it?" He asked Bray curious as to what was on his mind.

"Just thinking, this time tomorrow, we may be back in the Mall." Bray said after a moment.

"Been a long time." KC said, lying his head back on the pillow and staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but wonder if the place had changed since they'd last been there. "Didn't think I'd ever get the chance to go home again."

Bray didn't miss the term, home. It was home, to both of them, strangely enough, a city which had so often been caught up within turmoil and conflict. It had been a hard life after the adults, the strange new existence they'd all been faced with yet they'd banded together and made it a home for themselves. The city, the mall, they'd created a family, mismatched as it was. For the first time in this entire plan, it felt right they were returning to the city, despite what dangers they could be walking into. They were Mallrats, they'd faced worse in their time in the city.

"We should get some sleep." Bray said after the brief silence.

KC nodded with a yawn. "Yeah, been a long day and who knows what will happen tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night KC." Bray replied, lying down and blowing out the lone candle they'd been using for light.

"Bray?" KC said into the darkness.

"Yeah?" Bray replied, turning onto his side and hugging the thin pillow under his head as he got comfortable.

"Thanks," KC said before pausing, "For not leaving me."

He gave an involuntary shiver, not wishing to think what he would be currently doing if he was still in the camps, a slave to the rogue Techno's still operating despite their tribes defeat in the city. Bray didn't reply, he hadn't done it for thanks, he'd done it because of a sense of duty. A duty for a friend, for one of his own, because despite the hardships, and the years passing, they were still both Mallrats. Would be until their final days, be it tomorrow or fifty years in the future.

KC was already up when Bray awoke. KC had been unable to shake off the early morning wake up he'd grown used to when being a slave, and rose with the sun most of the time. He had prepared a quick breakfast when Bray appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. The back door was open leading onto the porch, where the small group of Eco's were eating from bowls, a recipe of their own concoction. KC had raided the store and made up some stale coffee, something he'd missed the taste of since being with the Eco's. They seemed to prefer nettle tea, he'd not been able to aquire the taste for it. He set a cup down on the counter for Bray, and some bread and a pot of jam the Eco's had prepared for them before they'd left the camp.

"You know, when I said we should get an early start today, I didn't mean daybreak." Bray teased him as KC paced in the kitchen a little as he helped himself to breakfast.

KC stopped pacing and leaned on the kitchen counter with a grin. "I know, I'm just, eager to get down there. It's like it's been beyond reach for so long and now, today, we'll be back there, the city."

"KC," Bray started with a warning tone. He didn't wish to spoil the younger mans expectations, but considering the information they'd been given by Hawk as to what had gone on the past year or so, he didn't want KC to get his hopes up. "Remember, the city could be pretty messed up when we get there."

KC nodded, the grin fading to a mute smile as he pondered on the point. "I know, I know. Be prepared for the worst right?"

"I just don't want you getting your hopes up to high. If the virus is rife there, we have to be prepared for anything." Bray said, resting a hand on his shoulder a moment reassuringly.

Giving a sigh, KC picked up his half drunk cup of coffee.

"Yeah, anything and everything. Well at least we can say one thing, the city never changes. It's always been a hub of chaos." He said before knocking the rest of his coffee back with a few gulps.

Bray nodded as he finished his breakfast. "Zoot got it half right."

An hour later they were packed up and back on the road. They'd stored some of the packs of ingredients in the parlor of the farm, the rest in packs that KC and Bray would be able to manage to carry alone once the Eco's left them at the city edge. Bray and KC both felt strange emanating feelings of de-ja-vous as they followed the winding road away from the farm. But it was when they reached the plateau, as the road wound down in the valley, and they could catch a glimpse of the sea and the city below them that they both came to a halt.

Neither of them spoke, merely took in the view, a sight they'd both at some point in the last few years, had given up hope of seeing again. KC felt a little weak kneed, and was glad when Bray rested a firm hand on his shoulder as they stood looking down on their home again at last.

"Wow, it's just." he started.

"Beautiful." Bray murmured beside him, fingers digging a little into the shoulder under them a moment.

"Looks so peaceful from up here." KC added, sucking in a deep breath, almost feeling as if he could smell the sweet scent of the sea air. He pulled his pack on his shoulder with a renewed vigor, eager to get down to the city and into it's streets once more.

It didn't take long to traverse down into the valley, to the fields on the outskirts of the city. Rubble and old, long forgotten machinery, rusting from age and neglect, were overgrown with plant life. They met no-one on the road or on the outskirts, which wasn't completely unusual. The only people who used to hang about in the area were the more slightly mad inhabitants left behind after the virus. The kids who hadn't been able to cope with the death of the adults, and unwilling to adapt to the new life. 'Crazies' as they'd been dubbed by the tribes. As they drew nearer to the city, they came to a halt again.

"We go no further." Pointed out Owl as they surveyed the outline of the city.

Bray and KC nodded and took the packs and belongings the Eco's carried.

"Thanks for your help." Bray told them. Owl nodded his head.

"We will return, in a week, to this spot. Hawk wishes to know of your progress, at a safe distance. If you wish to return to us before then, you're welcome to. You know where to find us."

"Thanks," KC replied, shaking the mans hand. "For everything, you don't know how much we appreciate it."

"I hope you find what it is your looking for." Owl replied, before turning with the Eco's and walking back the way they came.

KC watched them depart with a curious look. Bray was pulling on another pack onto his free shoulder and gave him a look.

"What is it?" he was growing used to KC's looks, and what they meant.

"I was just wondering, what he meant by that." KC replied with a shrug, picking up one of the bags filled with bottles of antidote.

"Meant by what?" Bray asked him.

"I hope you find what your looking for." KC said, as they picked a path through the overgrown field towards a path which led to some of the in roads of the city.

"Doesn't exactly take a genius to figure that out KC." Bray replied with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" KC asked him as they finally found solid concrete beneath their feet again.

"You've been going on about returning to the city for the past few months. It's not something you've kept quiet in our time with the Eco's."

"Well, yeah, it ain't something I've kept quiet about. But what does he mean about finding what I'm looking for?"

"Well you have been driven by something to return here. Only you know what that drive is, why you've felt so strongly about returning."

"It's home."

"It's something deeper than that KC." Bray pointed out.

"Why are you so eager to return?" KC asked him, whilst searching for answers inside himself.

"I seem to remember not being so eager to return." Bray replied, because it was true. He was still apprehensive about what they would find.

"Then why are you?"

"Because you asked so nicely." Bray grinned, with a shake of his head in exasperation at KC's questions.

"You didn't have to come back. You could have stayed with the Eco's." KC was secretly pleased Bray had returned with him, but hated to think he'd pushed Bray into a corner in doing so.

"I don't belong there, with them." Bray said after a moment. They had come to the edge of the city, tall buildings suddenly looming high above them. They both took stock of the abandoned back streets they could gaze along from their position. "I belong here, with you. Now lets see if we can find out what the hell is going on here."

He started to move forward, through a gate as it hung half off it's hinges from a perimeter fence which had been set up around what seemed to be the entire of the city limits. He glanced back to find KC shooting him a confusing look. He wasn't sure how to read it, as if KC was trying to process something in his mind. Perhaps it was finally sinking in that they were in the city, about to walk it's streets again.

"You coming? We didn't come all this way just to linger outside looking in." Bray pointed out with a soft smile.

KC nodded and took a few steps forward and gave him a look, straight in the eyes, full of questions, of fears and unknowns. Then he was pulling away, stepping through the gate and heading down one of the narrow back alleys which led to the inner streets of the city. Bray merely gave a soft smile and followed, uncertainty in his chest as they started to walk the streets.


	17. Chapter 17

The streets were dead, familiar, but deserted. Like they had been when the first virus had hit, when kids hid in the shadows and wondered about their future. Litter had built up against the sides of the buildings, overflowing in the bins and it cast up a smell, which was all to familiar to the two men as they followed back alleys into the heart of the city. They were in Sector twelve, a sector once ran by the Demon Dogs, but not a soul was around. The quiet made the city appear even more imposing, they checked doorways and areas for any sign of life but there was none. Not even a stray animal or two, even the birds were quiet.

They came to a main street, one which would lead them up behind the Hotel and around to Sector Ten, where the mall was located. They paused as they stepped into it, it seemed strange, to be so close to the place they called be walking through streets so familiar to them, yet seeming so alien at the same time. The streets used to be teeming with kids, with tribes all vying for glory and power, teeming with life.

"What if the rumors were true?" KC mused as they gave each other a glance, "What if the virus did kill off the kids left behind?"

Bray gave a shrug and looked up the deserted street a moment, tall buildings looming up either side of them. "If the virus did kill everyone, where are all the bodies? Bodies don't decompose that fast. They should be littering the streets if it had been that drastic."

It sounded macabre, and the thought of it made them both shiver in horror at that idea. But it also gave them a little hope, because it was true. Eventually, those still well enough to bury the dead would have succumbed to the virus themselves, there would have been some sign of the fact. Surely by now they would have come across a body or two.

They made their way down the long street, knowing it was a mere ten minute walk to the Mall. It felt strange to not be skulking in shadows, keeping to back alleys and avoiding being spotted as had been the trend the first few years in the city. But now both of them would give anything to see another person. KC was about to comment on it, to fill in the silence they'd slipped into on their walk through the city, when Bray came to a pause and looked around, first to his right and then his left, as if he'd heard something.

"What is it?" KC asked in a hushed tone, although it felt strange to be whispering when they were the only people present.

Bray held up a hand to quiet him and glanced upwards, about to answer, but instead his eyes locking onto something.

"Bray?" KC sidled closer curious, and followed his eye line.

He saw it, the same thing as Bray, a figure in an open window looking down on them. They both looked along the line of windows, more faces peered down at them. A sound to their left brought their attention to a doorway, the door edging open inch by inch. A face peered through cautiously, a young girl of no more than sixteen looking out at them.

"Guess the city isn't as deserted as we thought." Bray whispered carefully to KC.

"So what do we do now?" KC asked him, suddenly aware they were severely outnumbered. Who knew if this tribe, if that was what they were, were of the friendly variety.

"We keep going, get to the mall." Bray said after a pause, and turning from the girl, continued on down the street. KC gave the girl a last glance before falling into step by Bray. There was a sound behind them, and despite telling himself to ignore the sound, he glanced behind. The girl had stepped onto the street, and had been joined by other, perhaps the faces at the window. They all looked aprehensive, as if they'd not seen other people in a long time. KC couldn't make out what tribe they were from, their markings were faded and hidden by grime and dirt.

"Bray." He started, not knowing what he wanted to say.

They'd reached the end of the street and turned into another alley way, one which would lead them into the vicinity of the hotel. When they reached the end of it, they looked back and noticed that they'd gained a procession of followers, who made no attempt to make contact with them, nor showed any signs of aggression. Both men knew that meant nothing at the moment, Tribes could turn nasty in seconds, but still, for the moment, they kept to their plan.

It was as they approached the hotel that they drew to another halt. This time with shock, as they took in the state of the hotel. It had been reduced to nothing but rubble, the sign lay at a lopsided angle amongst bricks and dirt. It looked as if someone had cleared the street before it, the bricks had been cleared from the path to allow access around it. Still, to see the hotel reduced to such a forlorn state was a big surprise to both of them. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, letting the reality of the situation rush over them.

Bray shook his head sadly. "What happened here?"

KC set the packs he'd been carrying at his feet, suddenly devoid of all strength from the shock of it. He felt a pang of dread growing inside him at the thought of the mall being in a similar state. He heard sounds behind him, the tribe which had been following them had obviously come up behind them, and he glanced round, getting another surprise. They'd obviously spread the word, because a large crowd had quickly grown behind them. He tapped on Bray's arm, feeling a little nervous at the sight of such a sudden influx of people. Where had they all been hiding? It was as if they'd crawled out from the very concrete of the city, and more were appearing.

"Um Bray."

Bray turned with a frown before looking surprised himself. A few of the crowd were whispering amongst themselves, some of them were just kids, only twelve or thirteen, but there were older ones in the throng, eighteen and nineteen year olds. They both recognised some of the markings of familiar tribes, some of the kids wore markings neither of them knew. But none of the faces reflected back what they both wished to see most of all, none of them were both heard the name, Bray's name, being whispered, a murmuring amongst the people before them. The younger kids looked to the older ones as if awaiting for confirmation, the older ones nodded and they all cast eyes back to them in slight awe.

KC looked at Bray, who gave him a look of puzzlement. The crowd were merely staring at them, and they were staring back. None of them spoke to one another. Finally a few of the older ones of the crowd stepped forward. They recognised their symbols, one was of the Demon Dogs, the other of the Roosters, it took a few moments, but the faces became familiar also. Past memories reminding Bray who they were, KC couldn't recall their names, their memories like dark shadows in his mind.

"Thrace." Bray said with a nod to the Demon Dog. The man drew closer, he was Bray's age, just as tall but wiry. His thick black hair was drawn back into a ponytail, and a slash of sliver crossed over one of his eyes and down over his cheek. He blinked at his name, as if surprised Bray remembered him.

KC stepped from one foot to the other, suddenly nervous. The Demon Dogs had always been an uneasy tribe to get along with, he wasn't sure about this one. But the man came to a halt in front of them and held out a hand to Bray. If Bray was surprised by the gesture he didn't show it and instead took the offered hand.

"Bray." Thrace replied with a mute smile. "Didn't think I'd ever say it, but it's good to see you again."

KC nor Bray missed the growing whisper as Bray's name was repeated amongst the crowd. KC cocked on eyebrow at them, Bray had always been well known in the city, especially after they'd tried to restore peace and new way of living years ago. And of course it would always be remembered that he was Zoot's brother. The good to Martin's bad.

"What went on here?" Bray asked Thrace as the member of the Roosters drew closer also, offering his hand as well, which Bray shook a moment. The Rooster nodded aptly to KC and KC tried to remember his name. He looked familiar, KC knew him, he just couldn't recall a name. It was frustrating that he couldn't remember. The man had shocking red hair, cut short and spiked up abruptly, and freckles covered his face. He was a few years older than himself.

"Mega," Thrace replied, before taking in KC and Bray's confused expressions. "In a nutshell, he took over the city, pretended to help us but instead achieved a sort of, police state society. When his plans were foiled he attempted to release a new virus into the city, one which would wipe out the population. Blew up the hotel in the process."

"I assume, by your all being here, that his plan failed." Bray surmised, taking in the crowd which were all watching them carefully.

Thrace shook his head. "The virus was successful in affecting some of us, although most of the tribes evacuated in time. Those of us left behind, tried to help the sick and dying."

"That explains the deserted streets." KC said as they took in the new information.

The Rooster, whose name KC still couldn't recall nodded in agreement. "Half the city is deserted, those of us left do what we can. We tend to stick to this side of the city, not spread ourselves out too thinly. There are some still sick, this new virus, it isn't like the other one. It doesn't age kids like the last one did, one minute your fine, next your just ill. Some kids have survived through it, others just get sicker and sicker. Not much we can do for them, but we try our best."

"We were able to make up some of the anitdote, but if this virus is different to the last, it may not be any good." Bray said after a pause.

"We can always give it a try, give it some of the sicker cases. Not like we haven't tried anything else. There's very little medicine now, we ransacked the places we could, but tribes with resources took them with them and very few have returned to the city. The fear of the virus, of what they could find here has kept them away." Thrace replied.

"Which is why we're rather surprised to see you back here." Added the Rooster. "You headed back to the mall?"

Both Bray and KC nodded solemnly, a little afraid of what they may find there.

"Don't worry, it's still there, in one piece." Thrace said with a smile. "The place has sort of become a symbol for a lot of the tribes left behind. It was the Mallrats who warned everyone to get out, no-one really knows what happened to the them when the evacuation took place. We just know they were the ones spreading the word."

"So they did get out?" KC said, hope lining his voice.

The Rooster nodded with a grin. "Yeah, the Mallrats got out. Never returned though, well aside from the two of you. A lot of the tribes hope though. We hope a lot of the tribes return, a lot of us lost fellow tribe members in the evacuation, some left, some stayed, some died, some survived. For a lot of these kids, the tribes were all they knew as families, losing them was like losing the adults all over again."

KC nodded, a mixture of sadness and happiness crossing his features as he looked to Bray.

"Can we go Bray? I want to see the mall." He said quietly, feeling a sudden urge to be there. It was a mere walk, a few minutes away. Much as he enjoyed catching up on what had been going on in the city, he wanted to be home, wanted to be in the mall.

"Yeah KC." Bray nodded, casting a smile to the two men. "Thanks very much for telling us everything, maybe you can come by the mall later. We can exchange stories better then. Right now we just want to see home again, it's been a long time."

The two men nodded their heads in understanding.

"We'll see you soon." Thrace said, taking Bray's hand in a firm grasp again.

"Thanks." Bray told them both, before turning with KC again.

After a last look at the pile of rubble where the hotel had once stood, they made their way past it, to the mall.


End file.
